Touche
by Allychik6
Summary: Is it hate or love? A charity project or actual caring? Does it matter? For these two, it's all a game, who can get the last word in, who can make the last Touche.
1. As am I Eriol

**Look! I finally have it up! The fic that never dies! Altough, I do have to make one little correction. I said before in the Tango that this was a prequal (the before) but I kinda lied. It started out as a Prequal, but then Eriol kept insisting that he didn't know the location of any bars and Tomoyo kept yelling that she would never frequent such places no matter how reputable...so...this story is BASED on the Tango but is is NOT a prequal...Got it? Good.**

**Touché**

**Chapter 1: As am I-Eriol**

She left me. She. Left. Me. I stared into the coals of my not so well banked fire and remembered. Two weeks, six hours, and five minuets ago She called with the news. Called! As if this information could not be passed along in person, as if she had more important things to do, as if I truly no longer mattered.

"Damn it!" I threw the wine, glass and all, at the fire and listened to it shatter with satisfaction.

Kaho left me for, of all things, a younger man! Who, I desperately wanted to know so I could warn his parents. Because this new man would have to live with his parents and I wanted to speak with them as well. I just turned seventeen and Kaho is over thirty. Thirty! What young man, in his right mind would date her? Who? How could she?

My cheek leaned against my fist and immediately became wet. Stupid woman for making me cry!

"_Oh, Eriol, I'm so sorry, but I've found someone else." _The words echoed throughout the room making a mockery of all my other memories.

That love seat, over in the corner, that's where she first cried on my shoulder after out first fight. And at the piano, in the other corner, she would sing beautiful ballads both in English and Japanese. The lovely words would dance around the room for days afterwards. For that matter, I could still hear the loving, sad song from a week ago. Over by the door I remember as the place she first kissed me. To this day I can still recall the exact way it felt to hold her, touch her, and taste her. It was like holding the last rose of the season and knowing it was yours for the rest of time. And here, in this very chair, we made love for the first time.

With that realization I looked for something else to throw. But nothing else in the room could inflict enough damage. Damn it!

And so I stared into the coals, thinking, lamenting, considering. Were all other women like Kaho? Certainly not! I could admit that, but no one else could satisfy me like she. And certainly no one could understand me. After all, the world so far had not readily accepted the idea of magic. And it also had not shown any signs of doing so in the near future. Besides that, not many people would tolerate my more meddlesome plots and schemes.

I got up and stormed from the room, unable to handle the onslaught of memories of the past and doubtful thoughts of the impending future. Determined to find some form of peace I wandered from room to room. What to do now? Where should I go? No room in the house remained untouched by Kaho's presence and the memories of good times.

Perhaps it was time for a change of location. Somewhere more exotic with people I haven't seen in seven or so years. And why wait?

"Nakaru, Spinal, we're leaving. Pack the house." I didn't realize the clock recently struck three. Oh well, the sooner the better!

Ah, the beautiful landscape of Tomeada Japan, how indeed did I miss it. The smells, the sounds, just the thing to take my mind off of Kaho. I walked serenely down the streets, basking in its simplicity. Few people walked along with me, as I just missed the school rush and the work rush had yet to come. IN just a few short moments I would get to see wonderful, sweet Sakura again! Syaoran most certainly would be less then happy to see me, but Sakura would flash a bright smile usually reserved for her afore mentioned boyfriend.

It did not take long to get a class schedule and find my first class. Though I was by no means early, I did manage to enter ahead of the teacher, but after the bell. Teenage girls and boys talked excitedly or bragged about their weekend conquests and generally tried to show the others up. Their immaturity disgusted me. I would never treat a worthy female with such disrespect as gossip.

"Please, Toji, I have a boyfriend." My favorite person remarked with a sigh.

"But Sakura, he's such a jerk. Just last week I saw him and some girl lip-locked." The unfamiliar boy named Toji pleaded.

"She came onto him and Syaoran told me all about it already."

"But Sakura, what can one date hurt?"

She sighed again with frustration. Obviously this poor boy just did not get it. "Excuse me sir, but I believe you answered that question. If Syaoran is going around kissing girls, how is going on a date with you any better?"

"Back out Bud!"

"Eriol! Sakura exclaimed just as gleefully as I predicted. "You're back!" She jumped up and hugged me and I glared at Toji until he moved onto his seat.

"Hello Sakura-chan, I see you're doing well." I smiled at her uncontainable happiness. "Has every thing here gone well?"

"Oh great, just wonderful!" She proceeded to babble excitedly until the teacher coughed loudly in her direction. "I'm sorry sensei!" And she sat down.

"Well, class, as you can see, we have a new student joining us today. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa who's just transferred here form England. I'm sure he can help and teach us something new from his travels. Please make him felt welcome." Half the male population glared at me for my familiarity with Sakura. "Why don't you sit next to Kinomoto-san?" The teacher successfully alienated the other half. Ah well, so goes life.

By the end of first period many of the girls had already begun round one in the flirting game. None of them had the experience to win against me though. They still played with half-hearted winks and shy smiles. I had long since moved past that stage, but if any boy in the class entertained even slightly mutually feelings towards me, those disappeared fast.

Didn't really matter; I didn't come to make friends, but to check up in my darling little Sakura.

"Eriol, what other classes do you did you sign up for?"

"Well, next I have AP biology and then AP English followed by AP Japanese.

She frowned and I wondered if perhaps I said something wrong. "Well, we only have one class together. But you get to take AP bio with Syaoran; he'll be excited to see you." She grinned. "And then Tomoyo decided to take the other two classes." Then she laughed. "I'm so glad you're here Eriol-san!"

I beamed back at her, but my thoughts dwelt on Tomoyo-san. How did I forget her? She played such a major role in guarding Sakura and looking out for her well being that people often times never said Sakura's name without mentioning Tomoyo. Of any reaction, it was Tomoyo's I could not predict and hers that could prove the most troublesome. Oh well, one problem or delight at a time. And for now, I had Syaoran to look forward to. AP Biology would certainly prove an entertaining class, even if the teacher could provide me with no new information.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I shall see you later then." I smiled and nodded to her, conscious of all the glares pointed at the back of my head.

"Good! See you at lunch then!" She waved.

Biology was indeed enjoyable. It seemed that rumors of my arrival traveled faster then I could and Syaoran was aware of a new student whom Sakura had taken quite a liking to. And when I entered the room he immediately jumped up and screamed "YOU!" as loudly as he could and gained the attention of the entire class.

"Why hello to you too, Syaoran. You wouldn't believe how I've missed seeing you during my absence."

He glared that famous glare that often left people quaking into their boots. "What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa?" No sense of tact, no at all.

"I've come for a visit, but you don't look nearly as happy to see me as Sakura-chan did." I remarked casually, watching the blood rise. "She gave me the best welcome I've ever received."

His hair stood on end and I'm sure that had the teacher not entered at that precise moment that some nasty words and perhaps gestures would have found their way around the room.

"Good morning class, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol from England. Hiiragizawa, why don't you work with Li?"

"Bu-bu-but!" He tried to protest but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. The joys of tormenting my dear cute little descendent.

"That's enough, Li, please take your seat! Class, today we have a lab, so please gather your materials and papers."

Syaoran snatched at the items hastily and smacked them on the counter in frustration. "If you do anything to Sakura, I swear I'll kill you." He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Relax, I just came for a leisurely visit."

"Yea, but you transferred into the school, that's not a visit, that's moving!"

I smiled at him. "You have no idea."

Eventually Biology ended as all good things must and I faced the prospect of facing Tomoyo. There was no way around it. And thus the best strategy to employ would be a little game of mental chess. If Tomoyo saw nothing in my motives, other then an extended visit, she would accept it with no questions. The problem was making sure that was the impression she got.

Well, best to face the music and I walked into English. I quickly sat down and began to copy the lesson on the board, not because I needed to learn the material, but to give my hands something to do while I formed a strategy.

"Eriol, what a surprise to see you here." She said in a naturally hushed voice. If one did not know her better, then one would suspect her of whispering. "May I surmise that Miss Mizuki has also come for a visit?"

Hit the nail on the head, didn't she. "Alas, no, she had pressing matters that prevented her from spending too much time with and I grew lonely. So I said to myself, what a better time to visit Sakura-chan. And here I am." I smiled congenially.

"Ahh," her voice resounded through me if not the room. "Then I am most glad that you have come." She smiled softly, ever reminding me of that gentle reserved person she was.

"As am I, Tomoyo-san, as am I."

**Depressed Eriol...can you really tell the difference between that and demented Eriol? I can't.... (whines). Oh well. It seems that Eriol has one person to match his wits against...I wonder who that could be...NOT! on the other hand, these characters are none to forthcoming in what actually happens next (hint hint...the little button down there...hint hint) and so I might not have the next chapter up tooo soon. (translation: Review and make the characters happy so they'll tell me more of the story and then I can update. Hint hint!)**


	2. Sad and lonely Tomoyo

**Well, I was finally clued in a little bit...But then school got really annoying and some of the characters for Broken Laws started yelling at me and it got really complicated. But I finally have it up! Yea!**

**Chapter 2: Sad and Lonely-Tomoyo**

Seeing Eriol sitting there, calm and aloof like that in English was a small shock to the system. Not having seen him in seven years I, at the very least, thought it would take a wedding or a death to bring him back to Japan. But then, after seeing him there, copying the notes, I realized how silly it was not to recognize that he would come like that, expect the unexpected after all.

We chatted for a few minuets and then Miss Onizuka brought the class to attention and it was all notes and lessons from there. Good thing too because I really didn't have the resolve to put forth any real effort in class. Eriol said he came for a little visit, but knowing him, he probably had ulterior motives as well. The big question was whether or not magic was involved and Sakura in danger. I didn't think so, but once again expect the unexpected. I learned my lesson with Clow well.

My mind methodically cycled through each and every possible reason for his sudden appearance but the only one even worth mentioning was the one he gave, visiting friends. When class ended an hour later I had come no further in my investigations and had come to the conclusion that Eriol needed watching further analysis.

We walked to lunch together but not speaking. He immediately sat down next to Sakura and Syaoran while I got in line for the nutritious and delicious school lunch. When I got back to the table, Sakura was bouncing up and down and smiling like a fool. I listened to their prattle for a while, not really paying attention but letting the words flow over me like a soothing rain. Syaoran pretended to share her enthusiasm, but I could tell he enjoyed Eriol's sudden reappearance as much as he would enjoy having Touya around to observe his every moment with Sakura. Yet Eriol paid strict attention to her words as if there would be an exam on her latter on in the day.

I concentrated on understanding why he had come, as before. So when Sakura's words broke through my outer shell it startled me.

Eriol had stepped away from the table for a moment when the words left her lips. "It's strange though," She said. "He seems sad, sad and lonely." And all the lines connected.

What prevented Miss Mizuki from coming was that she did not know Eriol had come. And why had she not known, because she and Eriol were no longer a couple. Kaho had left him, probably for a younger man if I knew her as well as I hoped.

"Speak of the devil." Syaoran muttered as Eriol came back to the table.

His eyes settled on Sakura and glowed. Not the loving, possessive look that Syaoran often gazed at her with, but the soft, not entirely detectable look that a father would give his daughter. Only a few could tell the difference between the two glowers and I foresaw several rumors of unrequited love going around before the end of the day. At least I had the good sense to mask such feelings. Eriol would learn soon enough.

Eriol struck up a casual conversation with Sakura and I noticed that she carefully avoided the subject of her former teacher. Could Sakura sense Eriol's discomfort with that particular issue? If so, she probably did it subconsciously.

I scanned the crowded cafeteria and encountered many glances thrown our way. The ones I saw separated into two categories, angry and desirous. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why. In the years he had been gone, Eriol had turned into a rather good looking man. His shoulders had broadened but not overly so; he was tall but not towering. His face hadn't quite lost its boyish appeal but he still looked older then most of the guys in our class. And then he carried an air of sophistication or superiority; one could easily tell he had experience.

He, too, encountered those looks and a small scowl covered his lips at every one. Eriol had changed. But why? Did he resent these women because of Kaho, or did he have ulterior motives? Eriol obviously liked to spend time with Sakura, as evidenced by that smile that came on his face every time she opened her mouth to speak. So that ruled out woman-hater.

"Syaoran, could you help me with a math problem?" Sakura asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

As if Syaoran could ever say no. "Sure Sakura-chan, let me take a look at that question." And the two of them were lost to the world of mathematics.

"So, Tomoyo, since I have come in the middle of the year, perhaps you could tell me about some of the different clubs and teams here." Eriol smiled that serene little smile that always told me he had other things on his mind.

"Well, the clubs I'm most informed with would have to be choir, drama, and fencing."

"Fencing, now that's something I'd be interested in joining. When do you meet?"

"Actually we have a practice after school today, if you really want to come."

He smiled just a little more like a real person would. :Then I shall see you there."

"I need to go." Syaoran said with a little sigh. "Eriol, would you walk with me?"

I got the feeling that the conversation would be less then friendly, but Eriol left with him anyway,

After the tow men left, Sakura moaned loudly. "I just can't shake the feeling that Eriol needs me to heal him, but I can't figure out why."

"Miss Mizuki did not come with him." I told her gently. "If I had to guess, I'd say they broke up or had a fight about something important."

"Yea," she sighed again. "But I can't fix that. I can't make her changer her mind and I don't know how to heal broken hearts. I'm really worried about him Tomoyo. He's not the same anymore."

"Perhaps he just needs time. Time is a great healer."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

I dreaded Japanese now. How could I confront Eriol about Kaho and get answers without causing him undo pain? But I was spared from that mess as the teacher walked in just behind me and taught from bell to bell. Eriol and I didn't have time to exchange two words, let alone an entire emotional discussion. Besides, I could wait to have my questions answered.

"Tomoyo-san, would you take me to the Fencing meeting today?"

"Of course, Eriol, do you fence often?"

"Not so much in England, the opportunity didn't come about much. Usually Kaho and I had other plans." The words were casual, but I sensed a more bitter look in his eyes. And then, he and Kaho usually had plans? Did that mean they didn't any more?

"I ended up taking it in gym class and the teacher recommended that I join the club. And, as they say, the rest is history." Better to keep him thinking of fencing then Kaho.

We continued down the hall towards the small gym, following the sounds to foils clanging together. Though we walked in silence, many of the others did not and the happy chatters filled the air around us. For which I was grateful.

"Ah, this club must be pretty popular." Eriol remarked upon seeing the large number of people in the room.

"That or people heard us talking and decided to check it out. I mumbled hoping that Eriol wouldn't hear. Something in his new manner almost frightened me. I really didn't want to see him get mad right now. "Well, see you in a bit then." I smiled and grabbed my gear.

Practice went well, as well as can be expected when half the students joined today. Most of the veteran members banded together in order to actually fence and to complain about all the newbie's. Half way through the practice, when Eriol had finally proved his competence with the foil, he also joined us.

"Have those _girls_ ever heard of self control? As if I would even consider their proposals!" Eriol complained while suiting up for a bout.

"Don't be so hard on them that last girl only wanted some help in English." I reminded him gently as we crossed blades.

Talk about physical chess, not only was I defending myself from his verbal and bodily attacks but I was defending the other girls as well. This bout could not end well.

"The girls just like you. You can't blame them for that." I tactfully pointed out.

Unfortunately that comment must not have sat well with him, because he attacked in a flurry of fast paced lounges. Sweat poured down my face as I methodically parried each thrust. He seriously had some repressed anger issues.

"Those girls, as you so correctly called them, cannot now or ever understand the complex being that is me." He retorted, bringing his foil dangerously close to my heart.

Add a superiority complex to that previous assessment as well. "What happened to that kind, supportive, understand Eriol I knew before?"

The two of us paused in the attack for a brief moment before I started my own set of assaults. My moves were more obvious and attacks not as drawn out as during a regular bout with me. Our styles matched in an almost creepy way. During this match I was faced with my own fluid movements and subverted attacks. Excuse the cliché, but we danced back and forth testing one another, searching for that fatal weakness.

"You seem to have become educated in the ways of people, Tomoyo. But I wonder have you actually experienced these theories or do you just know what you see?" He taunted.

"Either you learned telepathy, Eriol, or you too gained this knowledge of reading people."

My whole body tingled with the energy that flowed across the strip. He didn't respond to my words which only added to the tension. The battle waged on with neither of us winning the advantage.

"I won't become your little charity project Tomoyo. You can't fix me." He attacked viscously.

He couldn't see through my mask, but a smirk slowly curled across my features. "I'm sure that Sakura-chan would love for me to put her mind at rest. She's very worried about you." My foil parried his attack and dashed forward in an attack of its own, landing right on his heart.

"Touché. Tomoyo, Touché."

**Okay, so, now we have Tomoyo trying to help Eriol...but who can really help him. He has so many problems they make my head spin! No really you should see it...aeirol stop laughing at me...Anyway, maybe you guys can help me figure it out. What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Pity Eriol

**Chapter 3: Pity –Eriol**

Damn Tomoyo and her incessant watching! But she was right; I could see that. Sakura did want to know why I had returned so suddenly. She had grown in the years since I'd last seen her. Syaoran and Tomoyo could take the blame for that, but even though it changed my plans, I felt very proud of her new development.

And Tomoyo still waited. She looked so smug or at least she did to a seasoned watcher as myself. The slight raising of the eyebrow, a small tilt to her lips, yep. Tomoyo knew she had backed me into a corner I could not escape. Damn it!

"Well, Touché Tomoyo, touché." At least I could admit it and give her credit. "So what now that you have me at your mercy? Will you try to save me?" I was beyond that.

She took off her mask and shook out that shinny black hair that many a man would love to run his fingers through. She smiled and I felt more then saw half the boys around us go green with envy. "I'm having a party tonight and I'm sure Sakura would love to see you there." Damn that innocent, cute smile!

Little demonic witch. "And I would so hate to disappoint her." I smiled just as serenely as she did. Was this to be her version of 'healing' then? Wonderful.

"The party officially starts at seven, but no one will actually start to show up until eight. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone! And Sakura will look so cute in her new outfit!"

I faked looking thoughtful as only a true scam artist can and considered a way to show up even just a little later. "I'm afraid that I can't come. You see, I have several experiments running right now, all of which require my attention." Perhaps I could get out of it entirely!

"That's okay!" She smiled even brighter. "That means I can host a party just for you later on!"

She would host one, just for me? "Well, maybe I can get Nakaru to watch over them this once." Why did I choose to come here?

"So long as you come!" Damn that annoying smile!

I delayed an entrance until almost nine, but no longer. Nakaru practically shoved me out the door after I stupidly told her when the party started. And then she had to give me the instructions not to return until well after midnight! And so, I stood before Tomoyo's door dreading the next three hours. With my luck, she would host one of those proper parties that Kaho was so fond of in England, the kind that didn't serve alcohol.

Nobody answered the doorbell, so I just walked in and stared. Now, mind, it wasn't a wild and crazy, but not what I expected from responsible Tomoyo either. Loud music rocked the house while people danced in all manners. Trying to avoid the mess of bodies, I skirted around the edges of rooms and glared at anyone who came to close. Nobody was getting drunk or making out in a corner, but they were having a good old time and getting in my way.

In the kitchen, servants smiled and talked while drinking a keg of beer. Apparently Tomoyo did allow some alcohol as long as people drank in moderation. As I watched them pass the beer around, I realized not all of the drinkers worked for Tomoyo, some went to school with her. She could throw a real party.

Unfortunately I could not find the hostess and thus could not make an early escape back into the world of real people. That left me with the lovely option of hanging around. Joy. Well, a bottle of beer would at least make my search more bearable.

Two hours and too many beers later, Tomoyo had still eluded me and my determination to find her had waned. In fact, I didn't even worry about her and the stupid party. No, only a single thought occupied my mind; Kaho had come back, shorter, but still back. And I was far to busy stalking her to worry over Tomoyo or anyone else.

She looked beautiful, dancing back and forth to the harsh pounding music. Her gorgeous red hair swung back and forth in time with her hips, hypnotizing me. She filled my vision and my thought. Nothing else mattered; everyone else ceased to exist. How could they even attempt to rival her when compared with such beauty? Even Tomoyo could never come close.

A warm, inviting smile flashed across her face, but not directed towards me. Oh, no, she had eyes only for the poor sap on the other side of the room! She continued to gaze into his eyes as the song wound to a close and the unspoken words disgusted me. Why? Because she no longer wanted me, oh no, not at all. After all, I had only been her lone, wonderful confidant for seven years. Why should she need me?

I sank back into a dark corner and watched Kaho as she laughed, as she left her friends, and as she approached the other boy. She laughed, but I cried. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as she lead him from the dance floor and over to the stairs.

And what could I do but follow. She enticed me with her smile and dance. But then she destroyed me. Time stood still as she wrapped her arms around his neck in the most provocative and intimate kiss I have ever witnessed or participated in. Then she pulled him up the stairs.

That's when it started to rain. My face was almost immediately drenched in salty rain. Tomoyo really needed to get her roof fixed before someone else got soaked too. For a long moment I stood there, feeling the water drip down my face and onto the carpet. The little drops fascinated me and I couldn't look away. Nor could I get that kiss out of my mind.

"Eriol, what are you doing all the way over here?" I spotted Tomoyo but it was too late. Her whole body swayed in and out of my vision." You don't look so good." The words floated around the air but didn't settle in my head.

"Just watchin' Kaho take'er new boy upstairs." I told her plainly. "D'ya know she dumped me, right 'fore I came? Yea, that's why I'm a here. Ya believe it? She left me for a boy. By the way 'Moyo, you gots a leaky roof here."

"Oh Eriol, Kaho's not here, you're just seeing things."

"No! I saw her dancin' an' **kissin'** and..." I swayed. "I think I drank too much 'Moyo."

"Oh, Eriol," her hand settled on my arm. It felt good.

"Don't! I don't need your pity!" I screamed lurching away. Then the world went black.

* * *

My first sensation upon waking was a searing bright light and cool hands pressing a wet cloth over my eyes. The desire to expel all the meager contents of my stomach disappeared and suddenly everything smelled good and soothing like lavender. The night began to replay itself in my mind. Getting drunk and seeing Kaho, chasing after her watching her kiss that boy.

I groaned. That was the alcohol last night. How could I be so stupid as to believe it was actually her? A pounding threatened to shatter my skull and the urge to vomit reappeared in full force. But sitting up only made it worse.

The cloth slipped from my eyes and the purest, simplest room stared back at me I marveled at the beauty of its simplicity. How could something so plain be so beautiful? But too soon the pounding cause me to fall backwards and the cloth was quickly replaced by soothing hands.

"Calm down." The softest, sweetest voice pierced through the darkness of my mind. For the first time in days I felt at peace with myself and the world around me. Everything simply settled into place. "That's it, just let go of the pain." And I drifted back into the world of sleep.

**Sorry for the long wait!!! And I promised myself never to make people wait forever and a half for a chapter!!!! Anyway, you guys wouldn't believe how stressful senoir year is, it really sucks. I know, bad excuse, but that's all I got. I probably won't update again until Thanksgiving, but hopefully that weekend I can get a lot up for you guys...hopefully**


	4. Be Assured Tomoyo

**Chapter 4: Be assured –Tomoyo**

"I'm so excited Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed into the phone. "You have no idea how great it is to know that Eriol went to the party even though I couldn't make it!"

"Great, yea." Not the word I would have picked, but it worked, in some strange way.

"So, anyway, Syaoran told me all about it on the phone earlier. I'm so mad, Touya wouldn't let me go! He can be such a pain! Ai came and then there was—"

Pain, now that was a better word. Pain matched Eriol's experience last night much better then great did. "Yea."

"Tomoyo? Are you busy?"

"Huh? Oh no, I've caught every word you said." But her words didn't even enter my ear let alone register on my mind.

"Well, I hope you got some good footage for your movie!"

Movie? What movie? Oh! The one I was submitting in the contest, that movie, the one that would help me get into a nearby University for graphic design. "Oh, I got lots of stuff." Maybe.

"Really Tomoyo, if you're busy right now we can talk later." When did Sakura get so perceptive? I thought that was my job.

"Oh no! I want to hear what you have to say."

"Okay, if you say so. But, I have to go now. Syaoran's supposed to come over for dinner and I need to sedate Touya before then."

"Sounds good."

"Good-_Bye_ Tomoyo." She said pointedly into the phone.

"Oh! Bye."

No, I did not hear a word that came from her lips. I wanted to really, but she kept talking about the party and how great it was! Disaster, horrible, and wrong seemed a bit closer to the mark. First, Sakura couldn't come and then Syaoran moped around complaining that Sakura wasn't there. The band I wanted didn't show and the alcohol was horrible! And then, Eriol got drunk. The one thing I refuse to allow in my house and he did it. Now, of course he was sleeping off a hang over in my room.

I didn't even get to sleep because he had a hang over worse then a fever and I took care of him all night. But he looked so cute while sleeping, all curled up and sweet. His black hair curved appealingly across his forehead and his face had a soft glow. Eriol only woke once, this morning, and he looked so lost, so pain stricken, so lonely, that I couldn't help myself. After he fell asleep again, I leaned over and kissed his forehead just like a mother would.

If luck decided to rejoin me, he would forget such a thing ever happened. On the other hand, she hadn't stuck by my side very much lately.

"Miss Tomoyo, your guest has awakened. Shall I bring him down or take breakfast up to him? A maid asked.

"Umm, no, neither. I'll take the tray to him." No one else should be forced to explain the situation to him. I picked up the tray and walked carefully up to my room.

My room, the only place he could sleep. All the other rooms were under serious renovation and were not fit to walk through let alone sleep in. And no one could see him drunk last night. Would he realize? Or would luck lend me a little help and veil that little fact from his eyes?

For just a moment I stood outside the door gathering both courage and cheer to face him. "Good Morning Eriol-san!" he looked slightly confused and glanced about the room. "I'm sorry about the accommodations, but there wasn't another room prepared for you."

"I see." He said as a way to respond without making any unwanted comments.

"Here's a breakfast tray for you, although it would be more accurate to call it lunch." I set the tray on the nightstand and got a good look at him. The bed head look actually made him look better; the sleepy gaze gave him an air of ease, made him look sort of intimate. Not to mention, the servants had removed his shirt. That in itself made him more appealing.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three. I would have called your house to tell Nakaru and Spinal not to worry, but I don't know your number."

He groaned loudly. "I'll never live it down!" he ripped off the blankets and stood up.

I gasped and spun around.

"Let me guess, you didn't have any pajamas for me either?"

"No!" my voice squeaked!

Seconds passed as we stood that way and then I felt him creep up closer behind me, his arms around my waist and mouth next to my ear. "Form what I remember of the party last night I'm sure you enjoyed yourself. My display, most of all, must have given you a glimpse of just how far gone I am, I'm sure." His voice was husky and low, and enticing sound that tempted me both to run and stand still.

He rubbed his face across my hair and sighed. "Be assured, Tomoyo, I will find a way to repay you for it."

And that was it. He moved back across the room, dressed and left. He didn't speak again; he didn't touch me, nothing else. But my skin tingled and burned as if he had dared to touch far more then my waist and I didn't like it.

It took almost the rest of the day to recover from that one very small incident. Why did he act that way? Did he wish to get back at me because of the party? Or did he merely want to set me off? Was he mad about talking about Kaho the whole time? Could he even remember that? Whatever the reason, how did he know a touch like that would send me hurtling over the edge? And why did I let him do such a thing?

Only Sakura had permission to touch me in any way! The servants, Syaoran, other students at school, not even my mother dared to touch me in such an intimate manner. But there was something in his voice that compelled me not to move, something in the softness of his hands that I couldn't resist. Thus I spent the majority of the afternoon and evening contemplating such an action.

His hands were smooth and gentle in the brief seconds the rested on my body, a light weight that felt right. And then the way he pushed his face in my hair, the way his nose brushed the nape of my neck, it all felt so good. And so wrong. Desire had flooded through my body at his touch and would not disappear. How could one simple touch make such a complete reaction?

And then, why did I care?

I needed some hot tea and a few hours of solid editing to ease the new sensation from my mind. But such a touch could never fully leave. I tried though, and it worked to a small extent. No longer did that memory dwell foremost on my thoughts.

"Touché for you Eriol."

**Author: Yea!!! It's Thanksgiving!!! I got another chapter typed!!! YEA!!! Aren't you guys proud of me? Okay, got a question now, would you guys mind terribly if I use Romeo and Juliet in this story? I solomnly swear that it won't be lika all the other ones with that type of thing mixed in!!! It will NOT, I repeat NOT be a play the school is doing!!!! Tell me what you think!! PLEASE!!!**


	5. My Friend Eriol

**Thanksgiving is over...and I have typed!!! Yea!!! Come on, whose proud of me?**

**Chapter 5 My Friend—Eriol**

By Monday morning I was still asking myself why I did it. Why did I touch her? Anyone could tell that people just did not touch her. Tomoyo had a very large personal space, one of almost three feet! She exuded an aura of self preservation. If she fell down I highly doubt anyone would help her up. So why did I touch her?

To put her on edge certainly, just as she had done to me. Waking up in a strange room with no clue as to the why had unnerved me. It didn't help that I had very little memory of the night before. For a while I just stared at the white walls and thought. This way I had the chance to sort through all the strange memories and piece together what happened. Too much beer, seeing Kaho, the Kiss, then finding Tomoyo, and of course the wonderful moment of passing out. Lovely. How many ways could I make a first class fool of myself that night? She knew everything now. The cards were shown and I lost round one, but perhaps round two could be mine.

But did that explain why I touched her? Not really. Sure, I didn't like the circumstances of my waking, but touching her for that reason didn't make sense even for me. She looked so good, standing there, calm and collected; so I touched her. And then the scent of her hair, that lavender fragrance beguiled me, so like her to wear something for calming.

For now, she angered me and thus I wanted to get revenge. That's the reason I had and I would most certainly stick with it. Maybe.

Tomoyo walked into the class room, quiet reserved, her usual attitude. She looked so collected and in control. The moment had come, time to weigh my cards against hers and place the bet. She sat down in the seat next to mine and I smiled.

"I have a proposition for you." I leaned close enough to smell the lavender scent in her hair.

"I'm not interested." she said as if she already knew what I wanted to say.

"Don't turn away so quickly Tomoyo. I know you want to help me, to make me better, but I have no such desires. But on the other hand, I do not wish to worry Sakura. Here's the deal, I will do as you instruct, visit the places you tell me, do the things you require until you give up."

She looked up and said, not with a glare but a definite unhappy look. "You mean until you chase me away." She corrected and I could practically read her thoughts like a child always knows where the cookie jar is. The idea of helping me didn't frighten her, but my proposition did.

"You said so yourself, Tomoyo-san, Sakura is most worried about me. How could you, of all people, say no?"

It took a moment, but Tomoyo did glance up at me. "Fine, you have a deal." And she pulled out a piece of paper and began on today's notes.

I decided to take notes as well, just not the ones on the board. Tomoyo would make an interesting subject to study. She liked cameras, sewing and Sakura-chan, those I knew for sure. At the same time, she detested hurting other people and touch. My, my, my, I did not have a lot of information on which to plan my strategy; but then, that could make it all the more fun.

At the end of class, Tomoyo handed me her notes. "Here, this is your first assignment. Just think of this as another school subject and I'm your teacher." She smiled.

I looked at the list. Be respectful, be kind to others, do not torment people, tell no one of this bet. Well that was easy enough to follow. Of course, Tomoyo was the exception to all of those rules.

Time to implement my plan. "Oh, Tomoyo!" I called down the hall after her. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee and we can talk about this?"

"That sounds good." Was she simple? This was a chance for me to learn her weaknesses!

"Excellent, then let us go. I know this cute little café just down the road from here." My, my, my, this might be easier then expected.

We walked together in companionable silence, both of us considering the next move in the game. Mine was simple, either begin the torment now, or try to gain a bit of her trust first. Each option had some rather lovely advantages; with one I got rid of her more quickly, but the other involved more diabolical planning. As if I didn't already know which to do!

Throughout the walk I remained a complete gentleman, not invading her space, not touching; I did nothing that she would find distasteful. After all, it was my intention to make her regret this more than anything else.

"This is the place." We stopped before the smallest hole-in-a-wall ever, but they had damn good coffee. Nakaru picked up my morning cup everyday from this place. "It tastes better then it looks, trust me."

"This is my favorite coffee shop!" Tomoyo announced happily, yet still with reserves. "I come here almost every day after school!"

"Great minds think alike." We walked up to the counter. "I'd like a cup of your hazelnut coffee, black, please."

"And I'll take a small cappuccino."

"Right away, please take a seat." The cashier said pleasantly, unlike many I could name in England.

Time to begin phase one. "So, Tomoyo-san, are you still video taping Sakura-chan?"

"Of course! Last year she got the main role in the school play and I made a documentary all about it called 'Behind the Curtain'."

"Here you go, one cappuccino and one hazelnut coffee." The cashier delivered our order.

"That sounds exciting." I admitted, wishing I could have seen the performance. Sakura would make an excellent actress if she chose.

"Perhaps you could come over sometime to see it." She lifted the coffee to her lips. "What sorts of things have you done?"

"For the last seven years…" My life, pure and simple, revolved around Kaho. Oh, sure, I went to school, studied my magic, but I lived only to see Kaho. When Sakura sent a letter, I would wait to read it with Kaho and then together we would pen a response. When she had to accompany a class on a fieldtrip or some other such thing, I would mope around the house for days in despair. So what could I say? "The last seven years are just a bunch of memories." I smiled. "Nothing of great consequence."

She frowned. "You know, Eriol, sometimes it helps to talk about things, the happy and the sad."

I didn't respond. How could I?

"You don't need to tell me anything right now. But if you ever need a pair of ears, I've got two the work very well."

Damn her.

We sat in silence, sipping the hot coffee and occasionally glancing at each other. Why did she have to understand so damn much about me? Why could Tomoyo read everything as if were a picture book?

How could I tell her the truth? Well, telling was no problem, but how could I keep her from using that information against me? Tell or not? Each had its advantage, not tell and perhaps withhold valuable information or tell and gain a possible small amount of relief. And then the cons to each, if I told, Tomoyo potentially had blackmail information, a way the force me to do things. On the other hand, what did I care if strange, immature, children found out?

"While in England, Kaho and I spent a lot of time together, dinners, plays, parties, that sort of thing. Well, we--we had a fight recently and the next day I got a phone call. After she had run out on me Kahoran into—" A student of hers, but Tomoyo didn't need to know that. "—someone she knew. Since then we haven't spoken or seen each other." Tomoyo didn't need too many facts, just a sketchy outline.

"You miss her." She put her hand over mine. "As is natural. When anything you love deeply disappears, by whatever means, you want it to come back." She said simply. "Thank you for telling me."

I looked up into her eyes and saw a sadness in them. "Don't look so sad Tomoyo-san. It's not your problem." I told her.

"When any of my friends are hurt I feel sad."

'My friends.' I was a friend?

**Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Author really needs to learn what a dictionary is? Drop a review...**

**...oh, and I still want to know what you guys think of me including Romeo and Juliet...only one person resonded and they said no... so speak up!**


	6. By the Book Tomoyo

**Well, some of you ever-to-be-loved readers have confidence in me...For that I thank you. Enter Romeo and Juliet...**

**Chapter 6: By the Book—Tomoyo**

He opened up! Eriol actually told me something important! Ever since the coffee shop incident yesterday I'd walked around in a happy daze. How could I not? I made progress, now I understood just what I had to fix!

But then, after seeing him in English, I realized happy time had ended. He looked so high and mighty, so perfect, sitting on his desk with a loose tie, flirting with the girls. It struck a strange cord in my heart. The scene before me looked so right, as if this was the Eriol without the influence of Kaho. But then he smiled and I caught sight of that malicious glint in his eye. And our eyes met over the crowd.

"Why hello Tomoyo-san." The smile looked real, but felt fake. Did this boy ever express his true feelings? "I'm so happy to see you today."

His obvious cheeriness put an edge on my voice no matter how I tried to ignore his creepy aura. "Hello to you too, Eriol." If only I could focus on the good in him, rejoice in his confession yesterday. He held a piece of paper in his hands. "What are you working on? We don't have notes to copy down."

"It's for our new English project the teacher assigned. We need to read an English play and do an extensive research project on it. Then present our findings to the class." He replied smugly.

"How do you know?"

Eriol picked up a pen and scribbled on his paper, but managed to point at a notice posted by the door. I approached the paper with as much caution as one would use upon finding a nest of snakes in one's bed. Yep, we definitely had a project on plays, or if we chose something by Chaucer. The paper also assigned a partner, and lucky me, I got Eriol. Wonderful.

I turned around and he flashed me another smile, but one different from before. This one sent a dangerous shiver down my spine and caused a tingle to cover my skin. In truth I wanted nothing more then to run from the room and never return. But I had no choice; I did not pick him. "Well, Eriol, what play did you have in mind?"

"Not a fan of Geoffrey Chaucer(1)?" He grinned

"English is challenging enough and the Canterbury Tales(2) are written in Middle English. Besides, his stuff doesn't intrigue me, even with all of its historical significance." I sat at my desk and pulled out an empty notebook. "What do you think of William Shakespeare or Neil Simon (3)?"

"I detest Simon." He stated simply.

"That leaves Shakespeare. What about A Midsummer's Night Dream (4)?"

"Macbeth (5) is a much better play. A Midsummer's Night Dream is just too crazy. We ought to do a tragedy."

"Will you settle for Romeo and Juliet as a compromise?"

"Fine." He grumbled and began crossing things out.

Who spit in his breakfast this morning?

"Good Morning Class, I see you've already met your partner, so you have the rest of the day to work on our play. It's due one month from today if things go well. I might extend the due date. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Have fun!" Our teacher passed out a set of requirements to each pair.

"Title, Author, genre, place written, first publication, setting, protagonist, antagonist, Themes, and symbols. How much crap does she actually want us to do?"

"Stop complaining Eriol, it's not like you haven't already read the Collect Works!" Was he determined to be the biggest pain ever? "Let's just get this done. I'll take the protagonists." And thus we spent the rest of the next hour and a half working in a, in my opinion, comfortable silence.

At the end of the period Eriol looked over at my paper and then glanced at his. "Come over to my after school today. The address is 68 Aiko drive."

I nodded feeling slightly relieved, but also a bit anxious. Why his house? Did he have a trick up his sleeve or did he just want to get the assignment done? It didn't really matter, I was committed now.

The silence of the room made for good studying, but I just did not understand the text. Unfortunately, I also didn't want to break the studious mood either. When Nakaru had come in an hour ago with snacks, Eriol sent her such a glare as to freeze hot soup. Speaking of him, Eriol leaned back and glanced over at me.

"Eriol, I just don't get it. If Romeo loved Rosaline so much, how could he fall for Juliet so quickly? It doesn't make any sense."

He stood up from his side of the table and walked over behind my chair. "It's actually very simple Tomoyo. What Romeo felt for Rosaline was just a crush and he realized that the second he laid eyes on Juliet. Here, sometimes it helps to read the text out loud. You play Juliet starting with line 113."

"Alright." I stood up and faced him. The words looked awkward on the page, as if someone with no skill had written them. "Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;" he leaned closer in and grasped my hand. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He spun me about the room causing everything but him to turn a hazy glow.

Yanking my hand from his grasp, I turned away. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."

Eriol danced back in front of me, but looked far more serious now. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd." And he laid his lips gently across mine in a manner even more profane then the last time he touched me.

"'You kiss by the book.'" I told him.

"What?"

"That's what Juliet says. See." I pointed a few lines down the page. "I just thought it fit better here."

"And just how much experience do you have in kissing?" He asked, looking down at me through smug eyes.

My spine stiffened and I took several steps back. "What does it matter? That kiss was so-so unoriginal, proficient—but—" I shook my head, sending down waves of hair. "not stimulating."

All of a sudden Eriol stalked towards me, a man bristling with passion and dangerous energy. The closer he came, the farther I backed up, at least until my back jarred horribly with the wall. Yet he continued forward; my breath lodged itself indefinitely in my throat.

Soon barely an inch separated us and Eriol leaned over me as if I were no bigger then a sheet of paper. "You're right, that kiss wasn't up to my usually standards. And just to uphold my reputation, I'll have to show you what a real kiss is."

His eyes captured mine as his face slowly descended; his nose rubbed gently across mine and then his lips took mine. Standing was now an unknown concept. His breath mingled with mine tasting fresh and sweet. It was a feeling like no other, his tongue feasting in my mouth. Small gasps and groans slipped from both of us as the kiss deepened and lengthened. Fire rushed my body and when he pulled back I had the strength to mutter one word.

"Touché."

**1) Geoffrey Chaucer- a famous author who wrote before the middle ages.**

**2) Canterbury Tales- Geoffrey Chaucer's most famous piece of work...has some very interesting tales...and some morbid ones...**

**3) Neil Simon- another famous, more modern, English playwright**

**4) A Midsummer's Night Dream- A play by Shakespeare about four lovers and the trouble they get into. It's a comedy.**

**5) Macbeth- One of Shakespeare's tragedies involving the decline of a country, murder, and insanity...you know...hamlet is kinda like that too...**

**In case you haven't figured it out yet...I've been enjoying my AP English class! Hehehehe!**


	7. Lonely Kisses Eriol

**Sorry about confusing Eriol…but he's supposed to be. He in some ways can't stand Tomoyo, but that's only because he feels draw to her for reasons he has not yet revealed. And the reason he changes from POV is because Tomoyo doesn't understand his real "purpose". She too is confused by him and sees him in a different light then she sees herself, or as Eriol sees himself. I hope that clarifies some things.**

**Chapter 7: Lonely Kisses—Eriol**

For days after the "incident", as I liked to call it, Tomoyo avoided me. She found all kinds of reasons to not sit with us at lunch, to not speak with me both in class and out, and she most definitely avoided working at my house. The incident occurred on Monday, she didn't speak to me until Friday.

When she did speak, I found it quite humorous because she stuttered, or she stuttered as much as Tomoyo ever would. She confronted me in the halls before school. "Umm, Eriol, about that kiss, it didn't mean anything, did it?" I leaned against the locker and stared at her. "I mean, why did you kiss me?"

"You told me I kissed by the book, my manhood was insulted and I had to defend it. Was it not—" I sent a dangerous look her way and Tomoyo backed up. "—not stimulating enough for you?"

And then she gained her composer, took a few steps forward, and whispered in a husky voice. "Stimulating is not quite the word." Her eyes darted towards the clock. "But I don't have time to share with you a more accurate term." As she walked away her hand dared to caress my face.

A groan flowed up from the depths of my soul. She hadn't really spent the last week recovering from me, but rather formulating her own attack. War had been openly declared, weapons chosen, and the first fight begun. Only one problem, I still had no idea what I was up against!

* * *

"Oh, hello Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled brightly at lunch and set all my nerves on high alert. "Tonight I'm hosting a lock-in for the Fencing Club. I do hope you'll come!" 

By this point both Sakura and Syaoran had caught on to the sickly sweet tone of her voice. They looked at me strangely, as if they knew Tomoyo had something up her sleeve (which she did, obviously) and wondered how I would react. But of course I had only one choice, unlike some other poor fool. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Tomoyo-san."

"Oh good!" She clapped her hands together. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, you can come too, if you want! It's going to be wonderful! I have all these wonderful movies and everyone from Club is coming!"

I stared down at my delicious and nutritious school lunch. It looked like pig slop, which pretty much describe the current state of my stomach. Another party at Tomoyo's house really did not appeal to me, especially one with a bunch of other people.

"I can't go Tomoyo!" Sakura whined. "Touya is having dinner with dad and me tonight and you know how he gets it I skip something like that."

"Me neither, Tomoyo-san." Syaoran said sadly. "I have to call Mother tonight, and then my sisters will probably want to talk."

Tomoyo laughed. "Okay, you guys are off the hook this time for family related issues. It's just you and me and the club Eriol!"

Oh shit.

* * *

The lock-in started at seven, but Nakaru kicked me out at six, saying I needed to socialize more. So I spent an hour walking around the park near her house before watching the first poor victim as she showed up. Only then did I dare to enter. 

"Oh good!" You're here Eriol, I'd like you to meet Ai. She came to my last party and is interested in joining club so I invited her. Ai, this is Eriol."

Double shit.

Ai held out her hand. "Very nice to meet you Eriol-san." She sounded just like Kaho. Oh this was not going to be a good night, but at least there was no alcohol.

"Good to meet you too, Ai." I tried to be gently, but staring at a miniature Kaho caused an uproar of emotions to overpower my heart and mind.

"Ai, why don't you show Eriol around my house, perhaps you can stop by the editing room and see some of my newer videos?" She suggested pleasantly and completely unaware of my disgust for this task.

Under any other circumstances I would have given both Tomoyo and Ai a scathing response and stomped out angrily, but I had rules to follow. "I was hoping to see some of your work from the last few years." I ground my teeth together. "I sounds like an excellent idea to me, what do you think Ai?"

The poor girl just glanced between Tomoyo and me, instinctively aware of the tension between us. "Alright." She said slowly. "I can take you to the movie room; I do know where that is."

She hesitantly stepped away while I glared at Tomoyo, but she just continued to smile serenely. We walked up the wide, sweeping stair case, one that really shouldn't belong in a house, up to the second floor. I immediately recognized it as the hallway from her last party, the one with the room I slept in. "Whose room is this?" I walked towards a partially opened door.

"That room? Umm, we can't go in there; that's Tomoyo-san's room." She said nervously.

Now that was food for thought. I slept in Tomoyo's very own bedroom, a place probably no other male had even dared to dream about. Why would she do something so scandalous?

"You seem to know a lot about this house. Does Tomoyo invite you over often?" I asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Oh no, everybody who comes to Tomoyo's parties knows not to go in there. That's the only room forbidden to people. She got only two rules, don't get drunk and don't go in her room." She paused between two doors farther down the hall. "It's one of these two, but I can't remember which."

"Well, let's just open one and see." I rolled my eyes behind her back. "This was Tomoyo's plan, eh, to drive me insane?

"Oh, yea," Ai opened the door on our left and luckily it was the correct one. "Umm, this is the room."

A book case filled with video cassettes covered the left wall. A lovely, brand new, imported, Macintosh computer sat in the corner along with more editing equipment then I thought existed. Tomoyo had a large TV on the right wall and even more tapes on a shelve in front of us. "Well, she certainly gets a lot of use out of her camcorder." As if that wasn't the understatement of the year.

Ai didn't say anything, but she did go over and finger the cassettes. "Tomoyo-san works really hard. Some people are afraid of her; they think she has no heart but for her work. But if you look really hard, you can see that Tomoyo cares almost enough to rival Sakura. Tomoyo-san just cares about things in a different way."

"I agree." I moved to stand next to her. "Most people just don't understand her." As I glanced over the tapes, I noticed one very important fact; every one of them featured Sakura.

"Most people don't realize it on their first visit in here, but all the tapes are documentaries on Sakura-chan." Ai admired then as avidly as I did, rather as if she idolized Tomoyo. "I think she has a crush on Sakura."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, its obvious isn't it? Tomoyo has never dated anyone and she's had plenty of good offers. What other girl would turn down the single hottest guy in school? But Tomoyo told his point blank that she had no interest in dating and that he ought to try asking Chidori. He was put out for a bit, but—" Ai shrugged. "Not many people have seen it, but I have. Tomoyo gets a certain happy glint in her eyes when she looks at Sakura."

Maybe all high school students weren't stupid; this girl certainly had some brains. "Hmmmm."

"You caused quite the scandal by taking her out for coffee. A lot of guys got jealous."

* * *

The next few hours passed by slowly, but with a fair bit of information learned. In those six hours I spent watching movies, the depth of Tomoyo's love became apparent. She managed to get only exceptional shots that showed Sakura only in the best of lights. Many of the edits required hours of work and exceptional skills. 

Tomoyo then stepped into the room. "I came to check on you. Everyone else is watching a movie downstairs. How's Ai?" She smiled as if she didn't plan the whole horrible evening.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago. She and I have spent the evening talking about various things. I've learned a lot, especially about the time that I was gone."

"Good," She smiled, but unhappiness showed through.

"Tomoyo," I touched her shoulder. "Tell me." But she shrugged me off and shook her head.

It took only a small touch to get her to turn around. At first I merely wanted to confront her about Sakura, to make her feel what I felt. But when I saw the tears streaking mascara down her face and clouding her eyes, it changed.

"Sometimes Tomoyo it helps to talk about it." I told her gently.

She looked over at Ai and I knew that while she might share this information with me, no one else would receive the same privilege. "Follow me." I whispered.

Her hand in mine, together we walked down the hall to her room, the forbidden room. The moment I closed the door, she threw her arms around me and burst into loud sobs. Her face rubbed strangely against my chest and somehow it felt right to stand there, holding her, smelling her soft scent. Even though she cried and her whole body trembled, it felt good.

Eventually she pulled back and looked at me. "Sorry," She wiped the tears. "I guess I'm just a little lonely tonight."

I blinked in surprise. Somehow a lonely Tomoyo didn't fit at all with her other images. But then she always showed such a strong side; she always hid her weaknesses. "Who do you miss?"

Indecision clouded her eyes and I recognized the signs of 'to tell or not to tell'. I didn't resist as she pulled away to pace the floor. Tomoyo needed time, time and space to think through her actions just as I often did, And then she started talking.

"Lonely, I spent all evening lonely, missing her. But I could handle the pain because no one else downstairs could relate to the loss I felt. Until I saw you up here with Ai and I understood that you could appreciate that loss too, that I wasn't alone." The tears fell again. "Mother's gone for this whole month again. She's in America for a business trip and Sakura-Sa-Sakura—" Let the waters fall; and they did.

In seconds I crossed the room and pulled her against me. She clung to my shirt as if I was her only connection to reality, her head and chest heaving. There was nothing to do but hold her close and give her what small comfort I could.

The embrace remained comforting for a very short amount of time. Before long, Tomoyo twined her hands up around my neck, and unconsciously pushed her body closer to mine. This was different and my body liked it.

"Don't do this Tomoyo, you're lonely, you don't want me." I tried to keep my voice normal but failed.

Her hands caressed my back as her breast brushed against my chest; I groaned. But her eyes didn't see me, she had lost herself in a world of the unreal. And my body flat out refused to make her stop. With her eyes closed, moving up and down rhythmically, the temptation was too great.

I kissed her, not the chaste, innocent kind either, but a full, open mouthed one. My tongue delved in, tasting her sweetness. She moaned softly and opened her mouth a little more. If this sort of thing carried on much longer neither of us would have the ability to stop.

No matter that my mind knew this was wrong, my body still refused to back away.

And then someone knocked, jarring us out of our little tryst. "Umm, Tomoyo? I can't find Eriol. I know you wanted me to stay near him and all, but I lost him."

"Don't worry about it Ai. Why don't you go join the others downstairs and I'll be out in a minute."

She smiled softly and listened to the receding steps. "You can leave a few minutes after I do." And she left.

Why did she invite me to kiss her? Why did she admit to feeling lonely? Was I missing something?

**Well, aren't things between them heating up just nicely? OKay, I need a little more feed back on Romeo and Juliet. Do you guys think it fits with the story line? And if so, Why? Do you guys think I used it in an original/unique way? If not, how can I make it more so? And of course, do you want more?**

**Thanks for the help!**


	8. Bad to the Tomoyo

Next Chappie!!

**Chapter 8: Bad to the…--Tomoyo**

I acted like a fool, a great, bloody, stupid fool with no sense whatsoever. But what was I a fool for? Coming on to him like that? Kissing him, touching him? All the secrets I told him? No. My foolish act came from something I neither wanted nor could control. Why did I desire his touch, yearn for his kiss, delight in his presence? Why could I be satisfied with my love for Sakura?

She, Sakura, once described those exact feelings to me but she spoke of Syaoran, not a man pinning for another woman. For I was no fool; she loved Syaoran and I had all the symptoms. But how could I love such and egotistical bastard as Eriol? How does disgust change so easily to desire?

"Earth to Tomoyo!"

"Whaa!" I jumped almost straight out of the desk.

"I must have missed the complicated part of class today, since it had you so deep in thought." Eriol remarked, chuckling.

"Oh, I had my mind on something else. I doubt I heard a single word she said." I sighed.

He smiled in a way that made my breath short and my knees shake. "You look stressed today. I know something that will help that."

My stomach decided to play jump rope, up and down, up and down, at his offer. "Umm," and then the resistance inside me evaporated. "Sure!" After all, I really did what to spend time with him.

"Okay, let's go!" Eriol grabbed my hand, yanking me from the desk and out of the room.

Somehow, (just don't ask me how) we made it through the crowds of high school students, out of the building, and around the corner. His hand on mine caused a hot flush to cover my face and my breath came in short inaudible gasps. It felt good just to stand near him.

At least until I realized what his stress reliever was. "Eriol, I can't ride a motorcycle!"

"Why not?" He strapped his helmet on and looked dangerously at me. "Come on Tomoyo, what can one ride hurt?"

And I stood still, once again caught in a world of indecision. Nothing was physically stopping me from getting on that bike. No one could actually prevent me from ridding off with him. Well, no one but me, and nothing but my own morals and ethics could stop me. Bikes were dangerous! People got hurt on them, even died everyday! Did I really want to put myself in such danger?

Eriol held out the other helmet as if he already knew which choice I would make. But then again, what could one ride hurt?

"Alright." I snatched it from his hand and grinned.

He pulled me on the bike behind him and revved the engine. "You ready?"

I nodded, my hands instinctively tightening around his waist, digging into his shirt.

And we were off, speeding down the street. The wind tugged at my hair, pulling strands out of my carefully kept braid. It whipped at the edges of my skirt, my legs, my blouse.

What had I gotten myself into?

The bike sped up and the thought was ripped away. Everything fell behind in the face of the wind, school, home, friends, loneliness, pain, Sakura; none of it existed in this time and space, all of left behind in the dust. Only the bike, Eriol, and the exhilaration of the two remained.

Blood raced through my veins, rushing just as we rushed through the streets. The excitement, the speed, the feel of Eriol, all of it hastened through my body in a battle predetermined ages ago. Together we could bring back the stars in record time. A whoop of exhilaration flew from me as Eriol preformed a screeching turn.

At least until I saw the child dash across the street after a rogue ball. We were going to fast to stop before hitting and she stared at us with wide, fearful eyes and dropped the ball. At the last minute Eriol swerved, almost losing control of the bike as my knee scraped against the gritty asphalt. The look of horror on the girl's face remained imprinted on my mind.

People could get hurt from the things I do. People could suffer because of my own stupid mistakes.

In order to hide the tears that wanted to fall, I buried my face in Eriol's shirt for the duration of the ride. It no longer thrilled me. Even at this reduced speed, the ride left a feeling of regret and remorse.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as we reached the park. "Are you alright?"

He looked so concerned, trying to sooth my fears and I nodded. But it was a lie that he could see. I wasn't alright; in fact alight was the farthest thing from my mind. "We-we could have killed her!"

Eriol didn't say anything and I hid my face in my hands, too embarrassed to look any longer. How could we have done something so horrible?

After the tears and sobs stopped rattling my body, I raised my head. "Don't you have anything to say?" but he still didn't speak and so I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could until I collapsed and cried again.

* * *

Hours later I returned home, wet and sad, but home. A hot shower, flannel pajamas, and a long uninterrupted sleep sounded really good. Yes, disappearing from the world, no one to bother me, no one to ask something, I could just sit in my room utterly alone.

As I stepped into the foyer and all my senses went off. Servants ran around dusting, sweeping, and carrying all sorts of trays as if mother had returned early.

"Oh! Miss Tomoyo, your mother arrived home earlier today with a group of executives."

"But she's not due for another two weeks!"

The maid shrugged. "She said she wanted you to join her for a formal dinner tonight with all the big shots.

I nodded, thinking fast and mentally degrading my mother and her untimely return. Mother didn't _really_ want me to attend dinner; she wanted her beautiful, polite, charming _daughter_. She wanted someone who would convince all those executives they wanted my mother. But tonight, I just couldn't deliver that.

Sakura and Syaoran had a date tonight, so I couldn't bother either of them. And if I told my mother that I needed to go there she might call and find out I lied. But, where else could I go? There was no one else I trusted enough to pass the time with. Certainly not Eriol's! But that didn't mean I couldn't tell mother that without risk. She didn't have his number. That plan could work!

"Mother?" I knocked hesitantly on her door. Would she get mad I _couldn't_ go? "I can't attend dinner tonight. I have an English project to do and my partner and I can only meet tonight. He's involved in a lot of other academic activities." Did I sound convincing enough?

She popped her head out the door. "Well, we'll miss you, but your studies are important." And she disappeared without another word.

And that was that.

* * *

Several hours later, I sat on the swings in the park, completely unaware that any time had passed at all. The cool air flushed my cheeks and a small blade of grass attempting to grow among the bits of rock became the center of my focus.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" A voice carried across the park and made me look up. "What are you doing here Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Hun? Oh, I'm sitting."

"Well I can see that, Tomoyo." He sat on the swing next to me. "Why did you run away?"

"I didn't run away! I have every intention of returning tonight." I fell silent for a moment not really thinking about anything. And then everything fell like an anvil in a cartoon. "It's-it's just—Have you ever loved someone so much you hated them?

Eriol pushed back on the swing and looked up at the clear sky. "Who do you love that much?"

"My mother. She was supposed to be gone for a month and yesterday I hated her for being gone so much. I wanted her here so I could tell her everything, hug her, anything. But then she returned and I hated her. She didn't say two words to me! Just told a servant to tell me to dress for dinner." At some point during this speech I started crying. "I want her to come home and give me a smile and to ask me how my day was. I want her to give me a hug when I do something great not just say 'Nice' or 'Good Job'. I want Sakura to look at me and see all my love for her and understand!"

He stared at me with that dumb-I-can't-help-you look and I stopped crying. "She does, Sakura I mean. She does see all of your love and she loves you back, just not the same way."

I shook my head at him. "That's not even the worst part. What I really want, deep down, is to just go crazy, go to school with a short leather skirt and hooker boots. I'd sit on the desk and glare at the teacher for the whole period. And then, at lunch, I'd find some poor unsuspecting sap and kiss him full, right in front of everybody. Once I got home, I'd let my mother have it, tell her everything, curse, scream! I'm so tired of being perfect all the time!"

"So don't be. Nobody can be perfect, so why are you trying?" Eriol asked.

"If I'm not perfect, they won't love me anymore. It's that simple; I can't lose their love."

"That's ridiculous Tomoyo. People don't love you because of what you DO. They love you for who you ARE. No matter what, someone will love you. But I think your afraid of getting more love."

"What?"

"If you're so scared of not getting love, Tomoyo, then kiss me." Eriol said in the calm, sure voice of his.

"What?"

"I challenge you to kiss me." He stood and pulled me from the swing. "Show me just how much you want love." He held me close, his breath tingling against my lips. "Kiss me, Tomoyo."

And honestly I tried. I wanted to! Standing in front of me, challenging, looking devilish, I really wanted to. But I just couldn't." I can't!" I jerked out of his embrace. "I can't, I just can't!"

He pulled me close like a brother. "Forget today, Tomoyo, forget the motorcycle, the little girl, forget all the emotions, forget this conversation, forget my challenge. It's just a dream." And he laid his lips across mine as a promise.

"Just a dream."

**Let's see...I think they're a long way from tormenting each other now...but the question remains, what kind of relationship have they gotten themselves into?**


	9. The Caged Bird Eriol

**amethyst sweet angel thank you for your review. I like long reviews…Yes, Tomoyo still thinks she's in love with Sakura, but (hint hint hint) she's not dumb because she also realizes that she thinks more of Eriol. And her mom…well the woman does love Tomoyo, but she's sort of detatched from her daughter and doesn't know that. Eriol says that no one is perfect, and he is most definitely right, but Tomoyo doesn't see things that way. She thinks she isn't good enough for love and that she has to earn it which would be why her mom isn't around and Sakura is with Syaoran (she doesn't think she's earned their love). And of course the short leather skirt would be HIRALIOUS. Unfortunately I'm not sure if I can work it into the story…sigh… Anyway, this whole long note was just my way of saying thank you for that lovely review you sent. I loved it.**

**Chapter 9: The Caged Bird—Eriol**

We sat in the cafeteria before school looking over homework and studying lessons. Many students came in early for help from teachers, tutors, or other students and so the cafeteria was littered with various study groups like a library.

"Eriol, have you seen Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, genuinely concerned for her friend. "I haven't seen her these last few days."

"Umm," how to answer that question with respect for Tomoyo? "Yes, I've seen her, but I couldn't tell you what's bothering her." I only have a very educated guess.

"Oh," She looked back down at her notebook. "I certainly hope it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Her statement surprised me. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh Eriol, I know she thinks she's in love with me and love her too, a lot. But not the way she wants me to. So I just hope she isn't all depressed because of me."

I wanted to reassure her, but I made it my policy not to lie to those I love either. "A depressed Tomoyo just doesn't fit with her reputation, she's probably fine." A little half truth never hurt anyone.

"If you believe that, then you don't know Tomoyo very well."

Or maybe I knew her too well.

"Maybe I should go look for her?" Sakura mused aloud.

"No, no, I'll go." I jumped up from the table. "If she's upset because of you, it's probably better if I go." Tomoyo would never hold up under an interrogation from Sakura-chan, especially not now.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the point of view, no one found her. Not for lack of trying, Sakura searched every one of her classes and all the bathrooms and I explored every other nock and cranny she might have hidden herself away in. It wasn't until English class that I found her.

"Okay class, since many of you are having trouble reading the whole play, I've pushed back the due date and decided to give you class time to work. Please use the time wisely." Our teacher announced at the beginning of the period.

"Well, Romeo and Juliet is obviously a play, written by William Shakespeare and published by Thomas Creede in the Second Quarto. Its full title is the Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of—"

"Tomoyo, I think that part of our report is good enough, but we need to work on the class presentation." I looked over at autopilot Tomoyo. "Perhaps we could demonstrate something from the part that begins 'O Romeo, Romeo/Wherefore art thou Romeo?'"

"Oh, yes, 'Deny thy father and refuse thy name.' That's a fine quote to share with our class." Her sarcasm scared me. "Deny my family, how does one deny her family? How could someone just give up assured love?" She mumbled looking down at her shoes.

She still obsessed over our conversation from the other day. Great. "Well, it is a very well known quote, but maybe the class would like something else." I tried to drag her mind away from that line of thinking. With eyes that didn't see, Tomoyo looked over her notes, her lips reciting the rest of the scene. "I'm also rather fond of Mercutio's lines about Queen Mab."

"Perhaps, Queen Mab hath been with me." She continued to mumble to the desk. "'O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you…/ She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes/ In shape no bigger than an agate stone/ on the forefinger of an alderman,/ Drawn with a team of little atomi/ Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep.'"

"Tomoyo!" I shook her shoulders hard. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Hun?" She stared at me with empty eyes, devoid of any kind of person or spirit. "Oh, I'm sorry Eriol. I got lost in thought. I was thinking we could each present a passage, maybe act it out, and then explain the importance of those lines to the class."

"That sounds good, which lines do you like?" At least she was talking, even if it was an automated response.

"It's just too bad Rosaline doesn't have any lines. I feel rather sorry for her. But then I also pity Paris, but he doesn't have any major lines." She looked forlornly at a copy of the play.

It dawned on me that both of those characters got the short end of the stick in the play. Rosaline, forgotten so quickly by Romeo, does not even appear in the story at all. And Paris was cast aside almost hastily by Juliet, not ever given the chance to fully explain himself. Would Tomoyo ever return to normal? Or was this the normal Tomoyo?

* * *

At eight that evening, I found myself sipping a beer in a little bar called The Caged Bird. A drunk on the street recommended it, said every Wednesday the best singer came in. What can I say? I couldn't help myself.

Thus, eight o'clock and I was sitting in a bar, thinking about Tomoyo and her strange antics. I drained the glass and pushed Tomoyo to the corner of my mind. This was supposed to be an excursion away from all of my problems. The beer tasted good and soothed my nerves, at least until the show started.

A soft sweet voice echoed through the dingy room and everyone turned to the source. On the stage, a lovely woman dressed in an almost scandalous outfit held a microphone between two delicate hands. I say almost scandalous because it showed a fair bit of cleavage and leg, but not as much as I'd seen on other women. But for this particular woman, that outfit embodied the word risqué.

It took no time at all to recognize her, despite the obvious changes. She looked stunning with her hair curled in perfect rings and swept up in a tangle on her head. The paleness of her skin, the curve of her breast, the amount of leg showing mixed with the sound of her voice sent a whole different kind of shudder through my body.

Not since Kaho had left me had such a desire ran rampant through me. And of all people I never expected Tomoyo would bring about an emotion of that magnitude.

She looked so good, standing there on the stage, her cheeks flushed, sweat on her forehead, and lips parted. Tomoyo looked alive and thriving, the words flowing gracefully from her lips and her body swaying with the music. What happened to the Tomoyo from a few hours ago?

And why did I suddenly wish all the other men in the room dead?

* * *

Nakaru finally went to bed and a silence fell over the house, a beautiful silence, a silence that I waited every night for. The time had finally arrived when I could look back and review the day. First, non-existing Tomoyo, still as stone and about as alive as it too, had frightened nearly everyone at school. And then, un-caged Tomoyo, laughing and teasing like any other normal girl, had astounded a room of grown men with her vigor for life.

I stared at the coals of my almost dead fire. A dull, rather useless amount of light and warmth radiated from it. Anyone else would call it a dying fire, a fire at the end of its life, one with little potential left. Rather like Tomoyo, it did not scream for people to sit up and pay attention. So why would I care?

'When any of my friends are hurt I feel sad.'

Had Tomoyo become one of my friends? When had I started having friends? Before here, before Tomoyo, I needed no one but Kaho to fulfill my dreams. But now, those small pleasures no longer mattered. Had Tomoyo become one of my friends? Yes, and I cared. She was beautiful, but no one ever got the chance to see it; they only saw the dying fire.

Reaching down I threw another log into the coals; it took only a few prods for the wood to catch fire. Sparks flew through the air, sizzling and fiery. Soon, half burnt pieces ignited, burning anew, in a way they never had before and never would again. The flames licked at the air, devouring the wood and it was then that I saw her.

Cold, indifferent Tomoyo with her frosty smile and frigid eyes stood among the flames. I poked at the wood, prodding her to do something, go somewhere, say anything and she danced. Her smile taunted me with a devilish turn and then it was gone, replaced by eyes that stared deep into mine. Twisting, burning, I could see her body dancing, moving as she did in the bar. And just like the bar my body reacted with searing desire raging everywhere.

No one saw this Tomoyo, the Tomoyo who looked so wanton, the Tomoyo just like every other woman. If only they could…

**Well, it looks like Eriol isn't that stupid either. He's knows he wants other people to see the Tomoyo he sees...but then, why did he wish all those men in the bar dead? Hmmmmm, more's going on here then we know....**


	10. Iniquitous Tomoyo

**You know, I would just like to point out that I really need to stop taking nice naps in the middle of the afternoon. It turns out to be very good for you, my adoring readers, but very bad for my sleeping patterns. The current perdiction is I will not be in bed until 2 am...I already finished the Fifth Harry Potter book, numbers 8 and 9 of Ceres, and this chapter...I'm about to start working on the next one... Like I said, good news for all of you...**

**Chapter 10**

**Iniquitous—Tomoyo**

Eriol had turned my world upside down ever since he arrived a month ago. At first I just felt sorry for him, but as my own problems cam into the light it changed to kinship. I never expected to feel that way about him. In just a short amount of time my friendship with him had grown to mean so much more to me then even what I felt for Sakura.

Thoughts continued to buzz around my head as I walked the halls at school.

He told me to forget the motorcycle, but the exhilaration of the ride still pounded through my veins. The look of horror on the little girl's face still plagued me. How could something that felt so good reap so much damage? I risked a lot on that ride and it almost got out of hand. Almost. We didn't. We didn't hit her. It turned out all right in the end. That risk wasn't worth it, but that didn't make all risk bad.

"It's really bad!" A voice carried down the hall. "Please, I really need her to help me!" I caught a glimpse of Nakaru farther down the hall. "You don't understand. He's really sick!" She pleaded loudly enough for the whole hall to hear.

"I'm sorry Miss, but without a note from her mother, I can't excuse Tomoyo from class." The teacher glanced at all the students in the hall. "And could you please keep your voice down?"

"FINE!" Nakaru shrieked and stomped her foot. "If he dies it's on YOUR head!"

Dies? I started pushing people out of my way in an attempt to catch her. "Nakaru, Nakaru!" She tromped down the halls at a click no one could match. "Please tell me what's going on!" I yelled after her.

She whipped around and I almost crashed right into her. "Master Eriol is sick, very sick and he keeps asking for you." She stuck her hands on her hips. "But your stupid teacher won't release you from class, so you'd better stay here."

"Are you kidding?" I demanded. "I have to help him! Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and plowed forward. One guy did a nose dive to get out of our way.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Nakaru said as we reached the doors outside.

"What kind of friend would I be if I left him hanging?" I smiled, "Now, let's get to the house."

We hurried down the road to the house. "He's upstairs in his room." Nakaru gestured.

The stairs creaked as we walked up.

"Nakaru! Nakaru!" Eriol called, stomping around! "Get up here this instance!" He yelled.

"Master Eriol!" She cried, rushing in the room. "You shouldn't be out of bed! How are you feeling?"

He looked healthy to me.

"I told you, I'm fine. I just have a little cold." He insisted as she tucked him into the very large bed.

Nakaru ignored him. "I brought Tomoyo just as you requested and Suppi is downstairs, hopefully making some soup for you. I'm going to go check on him." She smiled, leaving us alone.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol said softly the moment the door shut.

I sat on the bed and looked him carefully over. "Nakaru said you were sick and needed me, so I came." Somehow the answer didn't sound adequate. "I was just a little worried. She made sound like you were dying."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me." Eriol laughed. "I'm glad you came; this house can be kind of lonely.

He smiled and my stomach tightened. The distance between us shrank, but everything else appeared farther away. His challenge from the other day rang through my mind and now seemed as good a time as any other to fulfill it.

"Eriol!" Nakaru screeched in the room. "Suppi refuses to help me make some soup!" She wailed.

"That's because YOU want to slip a love potion in it." Suppi hovered just outside the door. "I refuse to play a part in that!"

Eriol hung his head for a moment and then looked up, a twinkle in his eye. "Nakaru, I believe I expressly told you NOT to look through my spell books again. For that I ground you from the kitchen." He said sternly. "And Suppi, I believe that puts you in charge of cooking for the next two years."

"Whaaat?" They both cried. "But Master, you—you can't!"

"I told you this would happen last time." He tried not to laugh. "Now, please, go somewhere."

Both of them marched sullenly from the room and Eriol broke out in peals of laughter. "Suppi's an excellent coo, but hates it and Nakaru has trouble boiling water but I can hardly get her out of the kitchen!" He said between fits.

Soon both of us were rolling around laughing, unable to contain ourselves. Well, that is until my head landed in his lap, then the laughter ended. How many times would my mouth go dry?

"S-Sorry!" I jumped up from the bed, absolutely positive my face couldn't get any more red. "Sorry!"

Eriol coughed and stood. "Perhaps we ought to go downstairs for a time." He suggested.

And I, after sensing the danger of staying in _his_ bedroom, of course agreed. "The living room sounds cozy."

"Alright, the living room it is." The two of us walked down there in silence. Eriol opened the door and showed me in. "This is it."

Immediately I made a bee line for the piano and Eriol frowned. "It's a beautiful instrument! But I bet you haven't played in a while."

"No," He said icily. "Not since Kaho." But he fingered the keys with such love that I found it hard to imagine him never playing again.

He continued to stare at the piano and I took the opportunity to look around the room. An unfinished chess game lay on the coffee table next to several empty beer bottles. It wasn't a very well light room, but everything gave off a warm sort of glow. A shiver shimmed up my spine. Something about the dust and lack of cleaning told me only Eriol entered this room.

"Tomoyo," He stood right behind me. "I saw you last night." His voice came closer and closer, crawling across my skin. "At the club. I thought you didn't do anything scandalous?" His fingers brushed against my skin.

"Eriol," I took a calming breath. "Eriol, please don't touch me." I avoided his original conversation. "Who were you playing chess with?"

"Why do you work at a club Tomoyo?"

"It's a way for me to not be me for an hour, a chance to step into someone else's shoes."

A grin as wicked as if he stole it from the devil spread across his face. "That's not what I saw. I saw the real Tomoyo for the first time last night and you know what I thought?" He stepped closer. "I thought about how much I wished every man in there suddenly gone, about how beautiful you looked, how are alive you were."

I twisted out of his reach. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Tomoyo, that's a lie. You can't tell me you didn't feel more alive singing then any other time yesterday. I could see it, the other costumers could see it. And you were beautiful!" He insisted, following my movement with his eyes.

"No, no, you lie!"

"Do you really think so? I guess I'll just have to tell you how ravishing you looked up there. I'll just have to proof to you how wild that dress made me for you."

"Stop!" He has snuck up on me, leering in my face.

"How fabulous you look now in that short school skirt and top." He grinned.

"Eriol, you're—you're—" His nose touched the tip of mine, "—Iniquitous!"

He leaned back, "Iniquitous? Wicked? Come now, you can do better than that. Tell me what I really am!"

"You're a demonic angel sent from hell to torture me! I make me confront all the facts about life in the most gruesome way possible and then pick up the pieces that I've shattered into and put me back together. You've never left me hanging or in any way unsatisfied. If only every other girl in the world could see what I do." I whispered biting my lip.

"What?"

"You've been so-so-I don't know the word, but whenever I needed someone you either stood by me or came running. When you first came I wanted nothing more than to help you, but it ended up the other way around. You taught me something Eriol when I thought I understood everything. If I don't risk something I'll never gain."

"And what are you risking now?"

"Everything." I kissed him.

The moment our lips touched a charge ran through our bodies, melding us together. Time ceased to exist as the kiss lengthened. The first little touches and kisses could not compare to this moment. Our passions didn't so much burn as they incinerated us. No longer did we exist, but a new creature was created.

And created again each time he touched and each time I kissed. There was no need for desire to bloom for it had existed long before either of us ever realized it.

Together anything was possible.

**For those of you who understood this scene: I was attempting to make an accurate description without too much Henti (however you spell the word that means too much sex)...did it come across well...I've never written a scene like that and I didn't want to show the physical aspect so much as a more emotional one...Did it work? Thanks for your input, you have no idea how much I appreicate it! mucho luv--your enamored-with her-readers-author Allychi6!**


	11. Curves Eriol

**For those of you who thought it was over...Guess again!!! I have one more "curve" to throw your way....hehehehehe**

**Chapter 11: Curves—Eriol**

Tomoyo certainly could throw her own kind of curve ball. And spending yesterday with her had done wonders for my cold and quite a few other things as well. For some reason I couldn't wait to see Tomoyo in school and see her flash that radiant smile my way. Would she slap me if I kissed her in front of most of the student body? Worth finding out!

"Eriol!" Sakura called over the crowd around me. "Eriol!" I moved over by a locker and she came running up. "Oh, Eriol, Tomoyo said she didn't tell you yet, but my birthday party is tonight! Can you come?" She paused to catch her breath. "Please!"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything!" After all, what kind of loon would I have to be to pass up a free excuse to _bother_ Tomoyo?

"Oh good! The party starts at eight at Tomoyo's house!" She skipped away in a way only Sakura could.

Could this day get any better?

Unfortunately I didn't have class with either Sakura or Tomoyo, not today, but Syaoran and I did. One pleasure for another. I grinned.

Walking to the classroom, my creepily happy attitude surrounded me and for once I could actually walk down a hall. But it all disappeared the moment I sensed her.

Standing outside the door, I could sense her. And then Syaoran ambushed me.

"If you hurt Tomoyo, I will kill. Do you understand me Hiiragizawa? If you hurt her, I will kill you!"

"I have no intention of hurting anyone." I told him as he gave me the evil eye.

"You'd better not!" Syaoran turned around and marched back into the room.

"Not intentionally anyway." I mumbled to his back before entering the room.

"Hello Eriol." Her soft voice greeted me, washing over my skin like cool rain on a hot day.

"Why hello Kaho." My stomach started its favorite gymnastics routine, flips. "What brings you here?"

She just smiled enigmatically with that glint in her eyes that drove me wild. "Please take your seats class and open your books to page 187 and we'll begin."

It was a most excellent thing that I had already mastered this course as I couldn't pay any attention. Kaho kept flashing little smiles my way and swishing her hips flirtatiously. Well, no one could blame me. What man doesn't want a nice older woman?

Lavender wafted across the room as Tomoyo passed the open door. Forget Syaoran, Tomoyo would kill me first.

All of a sudden class couldn't end soon enough, but when it did, I was loath to leave. A decision stared me down and not the one I expected. After all, no girl could compare to a real woman. But how could I let Tomoyo down without destroying everything. And after last night…I couldn't be anymore dead then if the coroner had already signed my death certificate.

"Oh Eriol-kun!" Kaho held me back as the rest of the class filed out. "Ummm, I just arrived this morning and it was sort of a last minute flight—"

I'd forgotten how forgetful she was. "You don't have a place to stay, do you? I asked, suddenly feeling short tempered. Why couldn't she ever plan ahead?

She smiled brightly, as oblivious as Sakura-chan to my displeasure. "No, I don't have one."

Seven years had taught me a few things, mostly tricks in how to handle her. None applied in this case. "I suppose you want to stay with me." Why didn't the idea sound appealing?

A suffocating embrace and a high pitched squeal answered my not given invitation. "Oh Eriol, you're such a sweetie! Thanks! You won't regret this! I'll meet you at the front doors after school!" And she skipped off.

And some how, she was right. I didn't regret it.

The rest of the day passed in a blissful blur of nothingness. My Kaho had returned and what mattered beyond that? Apparently I said all the right things because no one asked me any strange questions. And the day was littered with happy thoughts.

Well, until the end.

I waited for Kaho, just as she asked. But instead I found Tomoyo. A crush of people rushed out the door and it took a few moments for her to make her way over.

"Hey Eriol!" She exclaimed and then took a good look at my face. How is it that she always knows what's on my mind? "Whaa—oh."

Kaho snuck up behind us and slipped a hand around my waist. "Hello Tomoyo, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine." She smiled a polite but detached smile. "Eriol, that project you need to choose who's Rosaline and who's Juliet." She turned away.

"T-Tomoyo! I'm sorry."

And there it was again, that deceptively happy smile, one that might even fool Sakura but not me. "That's alright. Some decisions are made easily and others require extensive thought." She shrugged. "I'll see you later."

"Yea, bye." Why didn't she yell?

"What was that about?" Kaho asked.

"We have an English project to do on Shakespeare and we choose Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"Kaho, why have you come back?"

"To be honest, I made a grave error and should never have broken up with you. We really do end up together just like you said."

And I smiled at her.

**Please don't kill me.**


	12. Expect then unexpected Tomoyo

**I have to appologize, I meant to update sooner, but we went camping and that took a lot of my time (imagine the packing...argggg). Anyway, I didn't get a chance to put this chapter up before we left. Although, hopefully I'll get the next couple up more quickly and this one will be finished...hopefully**

**Chapter 12: Expect the Unexpected—Tomoyo**

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not going to make it to your party tonight."

"But Tomoyo," Sakura whined. "It's at your house, how can you not come?"

"It'll be fine without me, all the servants know the rules and I trust you to handle things."

"But-but—" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Did something happen?"

'Did something happen?' Oh yes, too much to ever tell. "Umm, no, I just double booked tonight and I can't get out of this thing." Tears ran down my cheeks and I slammed to phone down before breaking into sobs.

If I told anyone, the pain would only multiply. Besides if I could just forget it all, erase everything, life could be normal again. And the first thing to do to achieve that goal was to lock everything back up and remember that other people depended on me.

It took nearly an hour for all the tears to drain away but at least I had one step out of the way. My hands still shook while applying make-up and dressing for the Caged Bird, one step at a time, just one step.

Today's events unsettled me in things I thought secure, but not others. For so long I was sure of my own emotions, but it only took one day and one person to send them into chaos. On the other hand, it was no longer easy to put all of those feelings aside. Instead I wanted to yell and scream. How could I choose between what felt right and what everyone expected?

Alone in my dressing room, I was faced with the reality of my life. It sucked. Period, I didn't enjoy my life with everyone telling me how to life it, but I couldn't give it up either. Could I? Emotions and disguises from the day tumbled around the room, mocking me as I put on one more.

"Miss Tomoyo, you're on in five!"

"Thanks Kikki!" I shouted through the door, having finally shed all the false things about me. "I'll be out in a few!"

Just a few final touches and my hair would be perfect.

"Tomoyo."

I whipped my head around, the curls going wild. "Eriol, why are you here?"

"We have to talk," He said softly. "About Kaho."

Ah yes, her. Knowledge settled over my body, but somehow I didn't resent it. "It's okay Eriol."

"Tomoyo, I-I don't have a choice. I have to choose her."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Wait Tomoyo, it's complicated and I want to explain it to you." I glared at him, but he continued to block the door. "Please just give me a minute to tell you the whole story!" He begged.

"What are saying Eriol? What do you mean? I already gave my consent. What more do you need?"

"I have to choose Kaho; I have to choose her because she's pregnant. Fate has brought us together again, so it seems she's the one for me." He insisted.

"Eriol, you should go, now." His words had yet to make an impact on me. If only I could hold on to that feeling.

"Tomoyo, I'm not finished. The other night—"

"No Eriol, it doesn't matter anymore!" Anything but that night!

"But—"

"It was just a dream, Eriol, just a dream."

Eriol stared for a moment not seeing; he gave a curt nod and left, all without truly seeing my pain. But it was best that way; he didn't need another complication and I could deal with pain after all. Besides, Kaho was the best thing for him and I understood that. He really loved her.

Kikki popped her head in the room. "Come on Tomoyo, you're up next!"

Time to express my sorrow, before hiding it away again.

Several hours later I made my way back to my house, everything like a dream, unreal and hazy with a pinch or horror and sadness mixed in. The scenery passed by as plastic and fake as a scene for a play. Most of my life flowed that way, except for the last few weeks.

Eriol was right. Except for singing at the Caged Bird, I didn't live. Despite my big words, I couldn't go back to that pathetic nonexistence, not anymore. Just a dream? Who was I kidding?

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo, what's this?" Mother ambushed me at the door.

"What?" I caught a glimpse of the paper in her hand. "Is that an acceptance letter?"

"Yes! To a university in America! I thought we agreed it would be best if you remained here, in Japan and that you wouldn't apply anywhere else!"

"At the time I applied, Mother, I only wanted to see if I could get in." I told her while taking off my jacket.

"And now?"

"Now? I don't know Mother. I might decide to attend and I might not. I have some time to make up my mind and now isn't the time to do it anyway." And I scouted around her. "Good night Mama, I love you."

First time in years I had said anything like that to her.

The next morning everything looked better, not great of course, but good. The world had not suddenly decided to end, Syaoran still grumbled over Eriol's rather annoying habits, and Sakura still smiled. It's the little things in life that make every day good, but now I wanted little things to happen to me. And I could make that happen.

"You're certainly happy today." Sakura smiled.

There would be no fooling her. "Something happened yesterday." I returned the smile. "I'll be right back." Nature called and I walked towards the bathroom.

"Wait! Wait, Tomoyo!" Syaoran chased after me. "You do know that Kaho is teaching here now, don't you."

"Yes I do."

"And that she wants Eriol back?" He prodded.

"She has him." I said simply.

"What!"

"Kaho has Eriol. It's not like he was ever mine."

"But—but Tomoyo!" he grabbed my arm. "I saw the way he looked at you and how you smiled at him! That was I smile I'd never seen you make before!"

I stared at him. Okay, so it was true. Eriol brought out sides of me no one ever saw before and I wanted it. I wanted him for his ability to make me laugh and cry at the same time, for how he could make me feel so comfortable even if I was in a den of lions. With Eriol I had freedom. Could lots of little things make up for that one big thing?

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh!" He released me and I resisted the urge to run.

Well, he certainly threw a big hairy spider into my day. And to make things all that much better, somebody else occupied the bathroom so I couldn't even scream and rant.

"Oh good, Tomoyo, you wouldn't happen to have any personal Stuff with you?" Kaho asked me.

But wasn't she pregnant? "What?"

"Umm," She looked embarrassed. "It's that time of the month and I didn't bring anything with me today."

"Oh! Umm, yea, sure." I handed over a few pads and Kaho ran into the nearest stall.

"Thank you Tomoyo, you're a lifesaver!"

"No problem." A pregnant woman doesn't get her period; Kaho lied! I had to tell Eriol.

**Ha-ha! Now you can't kill me! Ha-ha!**

(**Eriol in the**** background: Oh no, they won't kill _you! _Their just after _my_ blood now! Thanks Allychik6, thanks a lot.)**


	13. Enjoy your weekend too! Eriol

**This chapter is dedicated to amethyst sweet angel who had the good sense to see what my often warped brain finds but this time was working at even lower percentage then normal. Thank you amethyst sweet angel for showing me a most excellent way to put in a most excellent scene. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I would also like to say something, it's quite interesting to read the reviews. Many of you lovely readers make refrences to various parts of the story, for example, when Syaoran screams at Eriol. I find it quite humorous because then I (who has conveniently forgotten about that little scene earlier) start wondering if I accidently posted the wrong chapter because of future events that I know about and you don't. If that made no sense whatsoever, just tuck it into the back of your mind and keep an eye out for Syaoran screaming at Eriol….:)**

**Chapter 13: Enjoy Your Weekend Too!—Eriol**

All the halls were aflutter with the gossip of a new student. But not just any new student, if one trusted the rumors. All the whispers said she was a rebel who didn't believe in the uniform or organized education. Don't even get started on her opinions of religion…just don't go there. And then they whispered about her own intelligence which was best described as off the charts.

The stories intrigued me and I walked down the halls intent on finding her. My hunt led me through the abnormally crowded halls, past fearful teachers, and students speaking oddly enough in English. I found her in the cafeteria where flocks of men, mere boys really, surrounded her. For it most certainly was a her.

First I saw her long, luxurious, pale legs clad in a pair of shinny hooker boots. A tight, black, leather mini skirt and skimpy, lacy top left very little to the imagination and absolutely nothing to mine. Springy, smoky curls wound their way around her pointer finger as she yawned looking positively radiant.

But this was no new student, just a girl everyone had seen but never bothered to actually look at, or in other words, Tomoyo.

She grinned sassily and stood up from her lunch room throne. Walking in a manner reminiscent of the Caged Bird, Tomoyo had me hypnotized by the sway of her hips and curls. Her hand fell warm and smooth on my unsuspecting cheek, as warm and soft as her lips and tongue as she kissed me senseless. And then—

"Eriol," Kaho's voice broke through the mists of my dream. "I understand that you have already covered this material, but please don't sleep through class."

Syaoran slapped the back of my head. "Yea, numskull, stay awake." The whole class burst out laughing and I thanked whatever gods remained out there that I hadn't said anything while asleep. "There's some drool on your face." They laughed even louder.

Oh no…did they suspect?

Only the grace of the school bell saved me from further embarrassment and ushered me into the next class of torture, English. With Tomoyo. So often her face crossed my mind and that teasing smile of hers would throw knots in my stomach. For the last few weeks I had lived with an almost constant stomach ache. But I couldn't love Tomoyo, not when Kaho needed me so much.

I just had to put the little vixen out of my mind and keep my thoughts focused on Kaho. After all, Kaho was my soul mate. Didn't getting her pregnant prove that?

"Okay class, it's time to present your projects!" The English teacher clapped her hands together. "You don't we have Hiiragizawa and Daidouji go first?"

Tomoyo stood up quickly and I noticed something didn't look quite right in her eyes. But like a true businesswoman's daughter, she squared her shoulders and began her report. "We are presenting William Shakespeare's Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. It tells the tale of two ill fated lovers…" She rambled on giving some background information and such.

I didn't pay much attention, her hair kept distracting me. For some reason she decided to curl it and pull it into a ponytail. And I wanted to pull it all down again so it resembled the hair from my dream. Where did that come from?

She paused and I took the opportunity to distract myself from her and get back on topic. "We have each selected a set of lines with substantial importance to the play to demonstrate for you." I cleared my throat and began the recitation. "'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? / It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.' Romeo has just seen his love Juliet standing at a window and he sees her as the light of his life. She is his 'sun'." I glanced at Tomoyo, but she didn't appear to be paying any attention to me. "'Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon,/ Who is already sick and pale with grief/ That thou, her maid, art far more fair then she…' Earlier in the play, Romeo fantasized of the fair Rosaline, whom he fancied himself in love with. But just as the moon pales when compared to the sun, Rosaline cannot compete with Juliet."

Now Tomoyo looked at me with a very strange glint in her eye that I found very disconcerting. But what could I do in the middle of a presentation?

"'The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars/ As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven/ would through the airy region stream so bright/ That birds would sing and think it were not night.' Romeo loved Juliet so much that he honestly believed Juliet was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth, past, present, and future. After just one meeting, he completely forgot his love of Rosaline and was consumed with thoughts of fair Juliet." That sounded just a little too familiar.

Stepping forward Tomoyo pursed her lips and then went into her own passage. "'From forth the fatal loins of these two foes / A pair of star crossed lovers take their life, / Whose misadventured piteous overthrows / Doth with their death bury their parents strife… /O, I am fortune's fool!.../Then I defy you stars.' It is written in the heavens that Romeo and Juliet, the children of two rival families shall die from their love. Fate has dictated their lives ending with strife. Romeo understands this and calls himself 'fortune's fool' but he also declares that he will resist what fate has laid before him. Unfortunately he plays right into her hand and fate receives her ending when they die just moments after each other." She looked at me, her eyes full of passion, that same passion that only I could ever see spilled forth into the classroom. "It is a play where one major theme is fate, you can't fight her and she has it out for you in the end. Don't be too pleased by having your fortunes written in the stars. It only means fate likes you just a little too much."

Tomoyo grabbed me at the end of class. "We need to talk." She said completely serious and I nodded. But we walked a little farther in silence before she said anything. "How're things going at the house?"

What did that have to do with anything? "It's fine. Spinal absolutely refused to cook last night, so Nakaru made a run for the kitchen. Unfortunately for her I constructed a barrier and she ran smack dab into it. The hit knocked her out for a couple of hours and Kaho claimed the smell made her nauseous, so I cooked. It was a night I don't care to repeat."

She scuffed her foot along the ground. "Speaking of Kaho, there's something I need to tell you." She said softly and I figured it had something to do with lunch today.

"If you're talking about that freshman, Kaho and I already discussed it. The whole situation was just a very large misunderstanding by both of them. She didn't realize she was flirting, and he—"

"That's that it Eriol! I—I talked to her at lunch today and--and she lied to you!"

"What? No, she and I talked and—"

"No Eriol," She stopped me, hand on my arm. "I mean she lied about the baby. She's not pregnant."

Her eyes were cold, but not frozen like mine. "You're wrong Tomoyo. She has morning sickness; she can't stand certain smells; she wants bloody red meat all the time!" I yelled, not loudly or forcefully, but I yelled. "Kaho is most definitely pregnant!"

She clenched her teeth and squared her shoulders; businesswoman Tomoyo made an encore. "Fine Eriol, I hope your happy with Kaho and your little baby!" she yelled and charged away. "Stupid bastard!"

Did Tomoyo just curse? "Enjoy your weekend too!"

**Well, another chapter completed andTomoyo has shared her opinion of certain (cough evil cough) characters. Of course, Eriol remains blissfully stupid ofsaid character's tendency to misrepresent the truth. Prehaps with afew reviews he may gain a brain and learn justwho is telling the truth.Then again he is a guy...review and find out....**


	14. Rosaline Decides Tomoyo

**Yea, another chappie!!!...I hate exames...just thought you all might want to know that...they're next week...**

**Chapter 14: Rosaline decides—Tomoyo**

"And then—Tomoyo, please tell me what's wrong. You've been, I don't know, different these last few weeks. It's not something I can exactly place my finger, but sometimes you're quite in a broody sort of way and then others it's a happy quiet." Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please tell me!"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Sakura. Everything is absolutely perfect." Well, maybe not perfect, but things could definitely be a lot worse. At least no one had guessed yet. I smiled at her.

"Liar, now tell me."

I unwrapped the scarf and threw it on my bed. "You know that school in America I applied too? Well, they accepted me and I'm not sure if I should go." That was at least one part of the problem. "Mother doesn't like it, but it's a very good school and I'd really love to attend."

"Then you should." Sakura comforted. "If it's what you want, go for it!"

"It's not that simple. Mother is the one paying and there are other problems." I mumbled the last part while rifling through my closet. "What should I wear to the party this week end?"

"The red dress, it always looks good on you." Sakura sat down on the bed and fiddled with one of my many fashion magazines. "What are the other problems?"

I couldn't get out of this one and somehow I really wanted to tell someone. But how? The tests all confirmed it…my eating, the mood swings. Twice this week I couldn't eat breakfast. "It has to do with Eriol. You asked me to help him and I tried to, I really did." I took a deep breath, wanting to use as few words as possible. "But I fell for him Sakura, I fell hard."

"And Kaho came back." Sakura finished. "This is my fault. I never should have asked you to get close to him, then this wouldn't bother you so much." She hugged me and the red dress from behind. "So you want to go to America to get away from him."

"No," I whispered. "I needed to help him because I needed him to help me. If it weren't for Eriol, I would have no clue what it means to fall in love, or deal with pain, or take risks. It's not as simple as you make it out to be. When emotions get involved, everything complicates itself by ten, and Kaho doesn't make it any easier."

"First loves never die." She quoted and I scrunched up my nose.

"What about first loves that lie about being pregnant?"

"Oh my, did you say pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Like in nine months going to have a baby pregnant?"

"Yes, but she lied through her teeth, stupid woman!" I grumbled. "She's not pregnant and I know it for a fact, bloody liar."

Sakura shook her head. "It explains so much, why Eriol won't look at you or join us at the table anymore. But how do you know? She wouldn't just admit to the lie."

"It's easy to tell when you know exactly what all the symptoms are like. Of course they're different for all women, but some things are the same."

"What?"

I stepped into the closet and removed my clothes. The silky, shiny cloth slipped over my skin and snagged around my stomach. It bulged just slightly as I pulled it the rest of the way down. "It's simple, Sakura. Look at me, I'm starting to show, and Kaho isn't. I'm only one month along and she at least two.

"What?"

The mirror showed just what I thought it would, a slightly rounded tummy. "I mean, Sakura, in nine months I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

"You know the symptoms." Her voice was soft.

"Exactly! Kaho doesn't have strange cravings or morning sickness, and she should be at least a little pudgy! And you'd think she'd be happy and want to tell people, but no one knows!" I started pacing the floor. "She's obviously lying and he's just eating it up. I mean, how can he believe her? It's ridiculous, really! Don't you agree?" I whipped around and came face to face with Eriol.

"I think you two really need to talk." Sakura gently closed the door.

"Is that what you think? That Kaho is a liar?" He asked calmly but anger burned deep in his eyes. He must have only heard that last part of the conversation. Why would he start out with that line of questioning otherwise?

The look he glared gave me a glimpse at a possible future, one in which I might not exist. It scared me, the coldness in his eyes. But those eyes needed to see the truth, even if they would no longer look my way. "No, I don't. I believe it with all my heart. She's deceiving you Eriol and someone here needs to admit it, even if it's only me."

"You're just angry that I chose her! Besides, Kaho needs me and she loves me. I can't just abandon her!" He yelled.

Now was the moment, I could tell him everything and even the playing field. But looking at him, I didn't want Eriol to choose me because I was some helpless little girl who needed looking out for. I wanted Eriol to choose me because he saw me as a capable, wonderful woman. I couldn't tell him. "You know, you're right. I am angry, but it's your choice and I have no control over that. We had a lovely fling and I don't regret a thing. I hope you don't either." I said the words bitterly, not bothering to hide my pain. "Perhaps I am destined to play Rosaline, and if that's the case, then I must remove myself from you. Be happy Eriol!" I slammed the door in his face but not before the tears fell.

Well, if he could choose Kaho, then I could certainly choose America.

**Did anyone see that coming? Oh come on, you had too, I mean look at it, Kaho is almost a foil for Tomoyo...they both love him, he pushes both away, they both want him back...the whole Juliet/Rosaline thing.... You had to see it coming...of course, you could be like me...If I didn't write, I wouldn't see it coming....**


	15. Pokey pokey Eriol

**I would just like to take this moment and explain how hard this chapter was to write. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD!!!!!!!! I rewrote this chapter more times then you can count because I couldn't get it just right...had to call in the experts I was driving myself so insane...Aeriol, only the insane can keep others' sanity. NO seriously.**

**Well, we all know that Eriol and Tomoyo end up together, so I feel no shame in putting this BEFORE the chapter. The original version had Eriol just confessing to Tomoyo, sweet...but...ummm...relatively uneventful. The second had Tomoyo moving to America...but Eriol pitched a royal fit saying that if Tomoyo went to America he would never speak to me again, and Tomoyo quietly said that where as she enjoyed the States her love for Eriol would keep her close by. So thus that version was scraped and I started to lose my mind. It ended with this version, please enjoy...you'd better...**

**Chapter 15: Pokey-pokey—Eriol**

How dare she say such things! How dare she challenge me! And then I laughed. When had Tomoyo not challenged me? Her very nature demanded a confrontation and both of us loved the thrill, our blood like molten lava, emotions over the edge.

No wonder Kaho got on my nerves so much lately. Her plainness and simplicity bothered me, and how could I argue with those traits? I laughed louder, if Tomoyo played Rosaline, then refused to play the part of Romeo. If only Kaho weren't pregnant.

But then, Tomoyo had answered that problem too. She simply said Kaho wasn't. Her arguments sounded good, but then, did she really know what she was talking about? Only one way to find out.

"Umm, Kaho," I said after entering the house. "I hope the pregnancy hasn't given you any trouble at school."

"Oh, no, none at all." She smiled and poked her head out of the Kitchen. "How is Sakura doing?"

"Just fine. She had gone to visit Tomoyo and they were talking about the baby."

"Oh," the color drained from her face. "What did they say?"

I took off my jacket slowly and removed my shoes before answering. It helped to draw out the tension in my shoulders. "Tell me Kaho, are you really pregnant?"

Her long hesitation practically answered the question for her. "You have to understand Eriol, I needed your help. I had no where else to go, no one to turn to."

Why, oh why, couldn't she just say it? Her dancing around the question irritated me. "Just spit it out Kaho."

"Alright, you know that boy I was seeing after you? Well, his parents found out and decided to press charges." She looked down at the ground.

"You're wanted for child molestation." I rubbed my forehead, trying to stave off the head I could already feel.

"Please Eriol, don't tell anyone! I'll be ruined here too!" She begged.

"Don't worry about that Kaho. But honestly, you should go for a guy your own age." I walked up the stairs, unable to cope with one more thing. Sleep sounded really good, maybe after that I could figure out what to do next.

* * *

"You bastard! Lazy ass! Stupid Jerk!"

I jumped up, completely awake and in a state of total confusion. "Whaaaa?" The words fell clumsily from my mouth.

A pair of rough hands shoved me against the head bard. "I'm going to kill you now Hiiragizawa." Syaoran growled angrily.

"Wait! Wait!" I shimmed away from him.  
If this is because I chose Kaho—"

"Oh, we're beyond that now." Syaoran grinned. "Oh no, I'm here to extract retribution for what you've done to Tomoyo." Something in that grin distinctly reminded me of myself in a bad way. "Now, any last words?"

"Is there anyway I can fix what I've done?"

Syaoran backed away. "You have no idea what you're done, do you?"

"I've got an educated guess." I sat up.

"Then tell me, how can you fix it?" He snarled.

"Beg her pardon a thousand times and then a thousand times again. I made a mistake, one that hurt her. I can only hope she'll forgive me."

Laughter echoed around the room. "You have no idea what you've done!" He leaned in close, his nose nearly touching mine. "What you did can not be undone. It cannot be made right by a simple 'I'm sorry, I promise never to do it again.' What you did has nothing to do with Kaho or even hurting Tomoyo. But it has everything to do with loving her! Asshole!"

"How can my loving Tomoyo hurt her?"

Syaoran blinked. "Tomoyo's leaving; she's going to America for college, Eriol. And that's not all—"

He carried on, but I couldn't move passed that fact. How could Tomoyo move away when I needed her? But then, she did have the right to make her own decisions, just as I had already done.

"I have to stop her!" I threw off the blanket and Syaoran gave me a strange look.

"What?"

"I have to stop her from leaving

I dashed for the door, but Syaoran stopped me. "Oh no, you don't! Eriol, you don't deserve her and she can do so much better then you!"

"What do you mean?"

"First you set out to make her life miserable and then you made her love, left her and chose Kaho—I'm sorry Eriol, you're stuck and I'm going to kill you for hurting her."

I fell back onto the bed. He was right, I didn't deserve her, but that didn't change the fact that I needed her. Through Tomoyo I had found things that made life good, things that I no longer wanted to live without. "What have I done?"

"I don't know Eriol, but I know this, if you ever hurt her again," Syaoran pointed his sword at me, the tip pricking my neck. "You'll have a lot more to worry about then my sword in your gut." He gave one last scathing glare and left.

The door also glared at me in that strange way that inanimate objects could. It won the staring contest. It wasn't Syaoran's threat that kept me from running after Tomoyo, but rather myself. All the pain she had gone through already was my fault. I didn't treat her right when I had her the first time; I would probably just take more advantage of her as time went by. She needed someone who could treat her with the utmost kindness and care, or in other words someone not at all like me.

Sleep did not come easily, not that night or the next several. But as a plus, Kaho stopped pretending to be with child and started looking for her own apartment. A part of me regretted not having a woman in the house anymore. But then, if I couldn't have Tomoyo, then I wouldn't have anyone.

* * *

Friday dawned bright, the sunlight gently kissed each cloud good morning and rose gracefully from her slumber. I should know, I was awake to see it. At exactly 5:27 something poked me, not some gentle, average poke either. Something took its magic and rammed it right into me. If raw magic could leave bruises, that blow would have left me paralyzed, for months…if not years.

Syaoran didn't have the power to waste on such petty, malicious, but stupid torment. Motive, yes. Power, no. Sakura would not be so cruel no matter how I angered her. She would be more likely to spend a few days gathering her courage while avoiding me and then come for a little "chat". That left a very narrow and unlikely list of possibilities. Upon enrolling, I had, of course, scoped out all those with potential to be a magician and unless someone new enrolled or an old student gained new powers, no one could do that.

Well into second period, after I had eliminated all possibilities, another large poke came. This one far more powerful then the first; I actually fell out of my seat. But this time, I recognized a part of the magic.

Did I drink any alcohol last night? Because the magic most definitely had my mark in it. Did I manipulate someone else into tormenting me? For the magic held the scent of Tomoyo. Had I finally lost my mind?

These thoughts continued to plague me all the way to English where they disappeared, replaced by something ten times more painful. Tomoyo leaned over her desk, talking to the teacher, her cheeks a rosy color, hair abounding in curls. The teacher nodded curtly and Tomoyo let out her breath, releasing a tension I hadn't noticed.

I took my seat all my thoughts tuned to Tomoyo. Her eyes and their tired ragged look, bouncy hair that must have taken hours to do, pale skin that practically screamed a lack of sleep, all of it captivated me. And then my mind began to run through various scenarios to get her back, most of them involving the two of us, an empty room, very few words and even less clothes.

_**POKE!**_

The magic came from Tomoyo! Or actually, to be more specific, her stomach.

Jumping up, I exclaimed, "So you're the one who's been doing that!"

She looked at me with sweet innocent eyes as tranquil as still water.

With a closer look of the inner eye, I saw a tiny entity, separate but still connected to Tomoyo. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Now those charming eyes narrowed in anger. "How could I? You're banging Kaho!" A collective gasp ran through the class. "You didn't freeze time!"

"No, I didn't freeze time. I was a little preoccupied with you being pregnant!"

"Well freeze it now!" We were shouting, frightening the other students and teacher.

"Fine!" I snapped my fingers and everyone else froze. "Happy now?"

"You'll have to take care of the memory." Tomoyo stood in order to sit on her desk rather then in it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I repeated.

"Well, if memory serves me correctly, you were dating Kaho and I didn't want to compete with her for attention. Don't you want to know who the father is?" She dug around in her purse for a nail file.

"There are only three choices really for the father and I think we can safely eliminate Sakura. That'd be just a little difficult. And I think Syaoran's a bit preoccupied with the previous candidate, so he's out as well. That leaves me."

Poke. More gentle this time.

"Would you please tell her to stop poking me?" I yelled and an unheard giggle echoed.

Tomoyo dropped the file and stared. "Is it a girl? Are we going to have a little girl?"

We. A little girl.

"Yes, Tomoyo, we are. And she's been poking me all day, the little monster." I sat on the desk next to her. "Well, now what?"

"Now? I don't know." She snuggled under my arm.

I looked down at her and smiled. It was a little to soon to call the feeling love, but no one else would get the opportunity to hurt her, not while I could protect her. "I've decided something." She purred and I continued speaking. "You don't get to play Juliet."

"What?"

"I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know one thing. Fate is too damn annoying andI sure as hell don't want to play Romeo."

**Did you like the Syaoran threatens Eriol scene? I myself like the pokes...gotta get that random little kid in there...it's either an old fart and random little kid...**

**See, I told you I'd do something different with Romeo and Juliet!! Well, what do you think? Good ending? Bad? Horrible? Needs a squeal? Don't ever write something like that again? Tell me!**


End file.
